


Heart of martyr

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Legend of Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Aldmeri Dominion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Break Up, Crying, Diary/Journal, Dragon city (Spyro), Dragons, Drinking, Dubious Morality, Elf Experimentation, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Lovers, Family Issues, Feral Behavior, Flashbacks, Genetically Engineered Beings, Grublins, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Hearing Voices, Hurt/Comfort, Immorality, Insecurity, Love/Hate, M/M, Mad Science, Masturbation, Mates, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Original Character(s), NEST-2, Notes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pizza, Poor Life Choices, Raccoon City, Science Experiments, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Shapeshifting, Thalmor, Umbrella Corporation, Unhealthy Relationships, catacombs, love to hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Relationships: Ealim ( OC )/Coruja ( OC )





	1. Nightmares of past from years ago

Dr. Ealim "Saintis" Tasertail, bipedal electricity dragon was walking in hallway of Dragon city´s Modernization Science and Technology Academy, wearing his white coat and gray pants as always, his lighting blue scales, gray chestplating, spikes and black beard and hair made him stand up along his tail that had two metallic spikes that could sparkle with electricity, hence his lastname. 

He looked around, it felt odd, he touched his left eye, it felt clear and he did realize that it worked! Ealim flinched, his eye was usually scarred and blind, caused in fight that happened in Academy years ago when his boss Sakhra Clubtail, earth dragon hit his eye, leaving him with blind eye and three vertical scars. Ealim panicked of realization, what was going on? Why he was in here? How? He moved around nervously until he hit something that made him fall on his back " Well well, isn´t it bastard himself? " Ealim looked up, seeing that it was Sakhra, his brown horns pointing up and still curling, his tail was like club of Ankylosaurus. Ealim got up " C-Clubtail? " he exhaled, his cheekfrills were low, earth dragon narrowed his eyes " Who else? Did you thought I forgot about your little unnatural experiments? " he snarled, making Ealim back away " No, I didn´t doubt that. " Ealim said, trying to stay brave. Sakhra hissed " Good, you haven´t changed, you bastard! " he roared and pawed his face, making Ealim fall over with grunt " You should just die! " he snarled, Ealim shook his head, getting back up " Not a chance. " he said, stand tall and proud.

Sakhra snorted " You always had high opinion of yourselves, Tasertail. " he said, Ealim crossed his arms " So? I don´t care. " Ealim said, gritting his fangs until he received anoth hit, everything turned to white with that.

Ealim woke up, groaning when he saw that he was in his old home in Dragon city, he realized that he had his blind eye but one thing that felt wrong was that he wasn´t alone. Coruja "Nocturnal" Eyewing, dark blue bird dragon resembling owl with red feathery wings was with him! He had told Ealim to get lost after he had lost fight with Sakhra " Morning wise guy. " Coruja murmured, Ealim blinked " Coruja...? " he breathed, what the hell was going on? 

Coruja smiled, nuzzling " I wasn´t going to let you wake up alone. I have to kiss that handsome face of yours. " he said, Ealim was feeling uneasy, this wasn´t real and he knew it.

Ealim gasped when Coruja started to take form, resembling dark version of himself " You were and always will be weak, Ealim. " it said,lunging at him, everything turned black with dark roar.

Ealim sat up with gasp, breathing heavily as he looked around. He was in his cave, in nest of hay. He rubbed his face with sigh " Stupid.... " he exhaled as he got up, heading out. Morning sun was coming up, he sighed again " Bastard indeed, haunted by his own past... " he muttered. He lived away from Dragon island, making his home in Stramba island, hoping it would help and yet he was haunted. Electricity dragon snorted with shook of head as he headed to forest to hunt.

Ealim walked in forest, morning sun shinning throught trees and other plant life. His cheekfrills flickered when he heard squeak coming from fern group. He waited for while until yellow-necked mouse ran out, Ealim ran after it, using electricity to paralyze it and snatch it then, swallowing as whole but it wasn´t enough. Ealim decided than wait in large fern group until lone wild goat sheep was passing by, as it attempted to walk pass him he lunged out of hiding to snatch it and starting to swallow it whole. Now his stomach was full and satisfied, but his emotions weren´t. He yearned Coruja, even if he shouldn´t. 

He made his way to coast, looking to horizon where Dragon island would be, he narrowed his eyes, bitterness filling him. It was his friend along misery and loneliness. He snarled, tail sparkling with electricity " How dare they deny my greatness? " he snarled, yearning was replaced with fury and vengeful feeling. He took off, flying toward main island, after years isolation he was ready to fly back to where he came from, Concurrent Skies.


	2. Return to Dragon island

Ealim flied to Concurrent Skies where electricity dragon tribe was living, chief´s tower was highest while his family were couple floors lower. He landed to floor, his father, Ribut Tasertail looked like him but he was yellow and had dark blue eyes. Ribut saw him, smiling " Ealim, my son! " he exclaimed as Ealim entered in tower " Greetings, father. " he said as he walked to him. 

Ribut smiled " Come on, I tell your mother make us some Dragon Tea. " he said, Ealim rolled his eye, Ribut then saw it " Hold on... what happened to your eye? " he asked " I tell you over that tea. " Ealim responded with irritated tone, Ribut nodded hesitantly, heading to inform Ealim´s mother.

Later Ealim was sitting with his father and mother, Uila Thunderwing as enjoying of Dragon Tea. Ribut looked him " Ealim, what happened to your eye? Where have you been all these years? " he asked, Ealim took sip " Clubtail clawed my eye and fired me. " he answered, Uila frowned " I think there´s more that you are letting on. " she said, Ealim snorted " That´s absurd, there´s nothing more to tell. " he said, sounding arrogant. Ribut gave same look as his mate " Ealim, don´t try to lie. What happened? " he asked, snarling quietly. Ealim gritted his fangs " There´s nothing to TELL. " he said, sounding annoyed at this point. Uila looked him in eye " Ealim, I know you are hiding something, what is it? " she asked, Ealim stood up now " There´s nothing to tell! Believe already when I say that! " he snarled now, leaving, Ribut went after him " Ealim, Ealim! Wait! " he called, reached to his arm which Ealim pulled away " No! I am not waiting, I am leaving and you can´t stop me! " he shouted, turning to look him, looking angry aswell, Ribut looked him in shock, he had never seen his son angry like this.

Ealim hissed then, walking to ledge " I am done in here, it was stupid to come here! " he snarled and flied off, Ribut looked floor until he walked back to Uila, nuzzling her for comfort.

Ealim flied over flied until he saw Thalmor below him, they saw him " Look! It´s Tasertail! Shoot him, shoot him! " one of them shouted, archers took their bows, firing arrows to him, Ealim flied faster, getting away. He had forgot that Dragon council had asked Aldmeri Dominion´s help to bring him in years ago after he was fired. It had been also reason why he had been in Stramba so long time and he kind forgot the reason. He calmed down soon, relieved that he was unharmed and free, he loved and enjoyed of freedom. 

He flied to sea, letting winds carry him back to Stramba island, to safety where no Altmer or islander would come. 

At evening in Great Dragon Hall there was commotion, Thalmor meeting Iswed along others, Ribut and Uila were there too. They listened Thalmor called Ondolemar speaking with chairman Iswed Sudac " My men saw Tasertail fly over them ealier this day. After years searching we finally had glance of him! " he told them, people chattered, Ribut spoke then " Why? Why are you looking for my son? " he asked, Elf looked him " Ask from Clubtail. " he said as Sakhra Clubtail looked electricity dragons " He had done some disgusting things! " he started " His experiments were unnatural, unethical and done under our snouts! " he told them, Uila looked Ribut and then Sakhra who continued " We argued first before we fought and I hit his eye hard, telling him to get lost and never come back! After that me, dr. Eyewing and few others destroyed all of his research and told Dragon council everything. " he finished, Ribut and Uila looked each other, they couldn´t believe any of it. Their son as marked as criminal and monster. Uila looked then earth dragon " This must be misunderstanding- " Sakhra cut her off " IT´S NOT! " he roared, making everyone cower " He will be hunted down and bringed in, either by Thalmor or Dragon Guards! " he stated, Ondolemar nodded " Yes, we have more than enthusiasm to search him. Aldmeri Dominion will find him. " he said, Uila rushed out then " Uila! " Ribut went after her, Uila turned to hug him " Our son has being marked as criminal, a bad guy... " she sobbed, Ribut patted her back to comfort her " Everything will be okay.. Ealim is strong and smart and we both know it... " he murmured, looking out of small window, knowing that Ealim was somewhere there, and he was in out of harm´s way.


	3. Unfriendly Stramba island

Ealim woke up at next morning, feeling angry. He got up, putting on his green cape with yellow lining and gold shackles with rubies to decorate them. He took bottle of Serangga Brandy, uncorking it as making his way to desk, he drank from it and sat down.

He took few containers that stored DNA of different creatures, Buffalo Beetles, Bulb Spiders, Electric Leeches, different Dreadwing variants etc. Ealim took Buffalo Beetle´s and Dreadwing´s, being Concurrent Skies variant being specific. He started to mix DNAs in bottle with bright blue liquid which he created so his experiments would start actually become living beings. It has been taking alot tries and errors to create it and now he was in here, creating new life for revenge he wanted.

He poured liquid in special glass tank to contain it all, tank could add nutrients growing test subject. He grinned until he sniffed around, wind from coast was reaching to his nostrils. He flied off, he needed to see what it was.

He landed nearby in forest, peeking out. For his dismay he saw that there was boat and Thalmor group who were dismounting it, there were wizard or two and rest were soldiers and archers. Ealim narrowed his eyes as wizard, looking quite old spoke up " Alright idiots, time to spread out. Don´t bother snaring anything that isn´t lightning blue. Dragon council wants their target and Aldmeri Dominion doubles the price for the one who captures Tasertail! " he exclaimed, Ealim backed off, he needed to get rid off them somehow, without getting caught.

Later group had spreaded in forest, Ealim stayed above them, following one lone archer who seemed to be nervous as hell, bow readied all the time. Scientist observed his anxious movement, he breathed heavily too, listening any small sound. 

Sound of branch breaking with small snarl from behind made archer turn, aiming as he looked around, there was nothing. His eyes scanned area for danger, after being sure that there was nothing to be afraid of he dared to lower his bow, bad move. Soon something rushed toward him, archer screamed, Ealim grinned, he saw what it was, local wild Death Hound, rest of pack soon joined to tear apart Altmer who was screaming of terror and pain which would alarm others to location soon, Ealim decided to flee when he got a chance for it.

Others arrived to location but it was too late, Hounds were eating archer apart, wizards used Sparks to fend them away, one soldier went to badly mauled body, it was way too late.

Older wizard looked around " Don´t let those monsters stop our search. Keep looking, that dragon can´t hide forever! " he shouted, others nodded and headed to search Ealim.

Later two soldiers encountered Axe Orc Grublin which killed other with one swift swing on chest. Other one was slayed too when other couple, two archers arrived, too late " What is this thing?! " one of them shouted, it noticed them, starting to dash toward them. Archers started to shoot it but it seemed to be un-affected by puny arrows. Axe hit other one as their patner rolled out of away, firing more arrows on Grublin but nothing happened and soon agonizing scream carried in ears of rest of Thalmor and Ealim, he grinned, Stramba was protecting him well.

Day turned to evening when group, having only few soldiers and three archers left along wizards. They walked to field, Celestial Moons were on sky. They looked around until they heard something approaching, they saw something that resembled Electric Leech which had bigger abdomen, and it had spider like leg, all like ones with Bulb Spider. Group backed off in shock " What in Auri-El´s name is that?! " female soldier screamed until Electric Spider jumped on her to sap her dry, other soldier attacked it, hitting the abdomen which caused it jerk back and tackle the attacker and sap them until older wizard casted Ice Spike fly on its head, killing it. Creature collapsed on soldier who got pulled free by their comrades. Ealim was looking them in distance, his creation had failed him, he snorted and turned to leave.

Old wizard looked the group " All of you, return to main land. " he said, heading to forest, archer looked him " What? What about you? " he asked, wizard looked him coldly " I am going to hunt that madman down and bring him in. " he responded, group looked eacher until he looked wizard " You will die, there´s too many of them! " other soldier shouted but wizard ignored her, other wizard sighed, gesturing others to follow him. They couldn´t do nothing but obey and follow him back to coast, they couldn´t deny their superiors. 

Later wizard was wandering in rocky terrain which had risk of many landslides, he looked down to pit that was forming like arena, down there was cave too. Land started to collaps under him but he managed to hold on ledge, wizard tried to get back on solid ground until he heard someone speak " Ooh. What do have here? " it was Ealim, wizard gritted his teeth " Tasertail! You are wanted dragon! " Altmer shouted as electricity dragon looked down on him " Really? Hmm. " he knelt down then " I don´t think that Stramba and its creatures aren´t giving you hint to leave. " he said as he set his paw on wizard´s hand who grunted.

Ealim grinned " I know that you are doing your job but so I am. So let´s make a deal. " he said, wings spreaded " You go down there, fight Skurvygrowth. And I will record the combat data. Put on good show and I let you go. Agreed? Good. " he said and kicked him down, wizard cursed on him as he stumbled down to arena as Skurvygrowth, creature mix of Skurvywing and Growth DNA came out of came. It looked like Growth with body shape of Skurvywing. Wizard breathed heavily as he conjured Bound Sword " Alright, come at me you ugly freak! " he shouted as creature zoomed toward him, moving to slash him, sword deflected it, making them both take step back. Ealim grinned as he was writting on notepad as observing the fight, chuckling.

Skurvygrowth started to get hits in exhausted wizard who was running out of Magicka to use. His healing spells weren´t effective, creature slapped him over, wizard breathed heavily " Aah... Auri-El.... save me... " he breathed until it impaled him from upper chest, upper abdomen and lower abdoment as lifting him up with its three, long and sharp claws on its wing. Wizard shouted of agony as live in him was drained away with heavy and quick bleed out. Ealim grinned, laughing " How pathetic! " he stated as Skurvygrowth tossed body away with roar " I imagined more of you, Elf. Oh well, you can´t get everything. " he finished as checking his writtings, creature dragged body in cave then, perhaps to eat it. He would take mer´s DNA later if there is anything left from him that is.

Ealim left then, surely more Thalmor would come but he would deal them, well, his creations and Stramba´s animals would.


	4. Longing from past

After dealing Thalmor wizard Ealim let his creations and animals of Stramba deal any other intruders who would come. This night he felt unseasy, he couldn´t work his notes as his past memories came up to distrack him.

He made his way to nest of hay which had pillows and blanket on it to form bed for him. He settled his back againts pillows, he noticed that his shaft was out, longing his old mate, Coruja. Ealim sighed as he closed his eyes and let his hand trail down to his length, half-hardened already from his musings and his own touch. Wrapping his claws around himself, he stroked lazily, a small sigh escaping parted lips as he imagined the bird dragon teasing him this way. They were close back in days before everything went down.

His paw picked up its pace then, the excitement getting the better of him, a bit of fluid leaked out already, and it was feeling this beneath his fingers that caused Ealim let out harsh breath and slow down. . He squeezed his tip with two fingers, letting himself calm down as his tail was sparkling weakly due arousal. Electricity dragon whimpered as he gave himself hard stroke, he could imagine himself back with Coruja, before fight, before getting fired.

He moved his free hand to his entrance and then he slid a single claw inside, groaning at the sensation of being filled once more as his other hand relentlessly stroked his cock. He could only dream of Coruja doing this to him. Ealim gritted his fangs for moment " Coruja... " he breathed out unable to stop himself as he squeezed his eyes shut more tightly, almost desperate. A second claw joined the first, he groaned of pleasure, feeling younger even if he was only 217 years old. Scientist breathed out, lost to lust and longing of past " Ooh ancestors... " Ealim groaned, imagining Coruja nibbling his neck and cheekfrills which made him more excited.

Few moments later Ealim groaned out for Coruja as coating his stomach plating with his seed. He panted heavily, memory came up.

_Years ago, many years ago when Ealim was 25 his beard was half-way in growth. He and Coruja were in electricity dragon´s home. Bird dragon licked his neck as paw caressed his thigh. Ealim looked him " Hey Coruja. " he said, getting his attention " Yes? " dark blue owl like dragon tilted his head " I haven´t never done this before... " he muttered, blushing. Coruja nuzzled him, pushing him down on bed, Ealim felt strange but he ignored it. Coruja smiled, knowing that Ealim trusted him. Electricity dragon got tense when he felt claw pressing in him " Don´t worry, I got you. " Coruja murmured, Ealim nodded, he did let Coruja have his way._

_Coruja removed claw " Turn over. " he said like it was demand. Ealim licked his maw, doing so, lifting his lower body up along his tail. Coruja could only grin, electricity dragon was practically offering himself to Coruja which was more than amusing. He held Ealim´s hip as he started to push in slowly, Ealim gripped the sheets tightly, closing his eyes as his his mouth fell open with repeated gasps " Ah.... ah...! " Coruja blinked, looking over him " Are you okay? " he asked, Ealim nodded with weak smile. Bird dragon nodded and managed to fully sheat himself in Ealim who moaned loudly, for brilliant and proud scientist it was suprising that he was one to submit. He clawed sheets in pleasure, Coruja moved down to bite his neck and Ealim very much screamed as Coruja was thrusting harder and faster " Ah-Aah~! " electricity dragon gritted his fangs, Coruja panted heavily as he was getting near. Bird dragon then roared when he came in Ealim who cried out as he spilled on sheets. Ealim felt dizzy due sudden event, breathing heavily, he felt like that he was in heaven. Those were the days when everything was perfect._

Ealim sighed in, his present self was marked as criminal and he was hated. His life wasn´t perfect anymore even if he wished so. He gave out hopeless sigh before he fell asleep.


	5. Hunt for Tasertail

Week passed, Thalmor weren´t not successful catching Ealim, their journey ended to Skurvygrowth most of time, he took DNA of most of victims, using them in later whatever he planning.

Meanwhile Ondolemar was fuming in Great Dragon Hall in present of Iswed, Sakhra, Ribut and Uila. He was furious " That lizard has got everyone killed in that island! He is in there! We need help of Dragon Guards to bring him in! " Altmer shouted, yet Iswed remained calm " Never though sending more than one boat? " he asked, Ondolemar stomped his foot " We tried! Both groups were decimated by Tasertail´s monsters! " he shouted, Ribut frowned " Enough! Leave our son alone already! " he snarled, gaining mer´s attention along Sakhra " Stay out of this, mr. Tasertail! " Sakhra hissed, both dragons snarled. Uila looked them until Iswed spoke up " That´s enough! " he shouted, looking down to Ondolemar " Very well, next group will get help from members of Dragon Guards. " he stated, Ondolemar started then leave " Excellent, make it count, Sudac. Otherwise I let you deal him yourself. Dominion is running out of patience! " he shouted as he slammed large doors shut. Ribut looked Uila with worried look, it wasn´t going to end well, that was sure thing.

At next day Thalmor were unmounting in shore of Stramba island once more with Dragon Guards which there was three of them, one sand, one forest and one crystal dragon which was carnelian type.

Thanks to the dragons they managed to clear monsters what came on their way, Thalmor were impressed and glad that Guards were with them until they got in arena where Skurvywing waited, it screeched loudly and flied toward them. Crystal dragon summoned crystal to knock it down, it stumbled down, wincing. It roared again, Ealim was looking them above, writing up combat data. One archer fired arrow on it as it was trying to approach them. It was enough to kill of Ealim´s creation. Dragon snorted with shook of head " Don´t celebrate too soon... " he whispered, grinning as new creation of him entered in arena. Large Magma Worm with Armadillo´s armoring and legs, it rolled around them until it slapped unlucky soldier on wall as it uncurled itself. It used its tail then crush archer and bashed other soldier on sand dragon with pained grunt. It then grabbed one wizard with hiss somesort, crushing her to death and used its body weight to crush other soldier to death. It then tossed body on its arm to running archer. Guards roared to it, started to attack it with their lances but its armoring deflected their attacks " It´s not use! " forest dragon shouted, Ealim grinned, excited of this fight. Magma Armadillo turned to ball, bashing onto Guards who hit all ground with pained sounds. It roared and moved to slash sand dragon who dodged it and used his lance to hit its vulnerable chest. Creature rolled back, archer fired arrow on its eye making it shriek out of agony. Ealim gritted his fangs, forest dragon used his lance to hit its side as Thalmor soldier used his sword to stab its stomach area " Die already you freak! " soldier shouted, crystal dragon rammed on Magma Armadillo with full force, making it fall over as his horns impaled it.

Creature laid there, it was dead. Ealim hissed, making them look up " Tasertail! " sand dragon shouted, Ealim then moved to walk away " Come on! We gotta get him! " Guard shouted, they all nodded, they managed to make their way up. They were going to catch that bastard.

They ran to Ealim who turned around " Bravo boys and girls. You impress me. " he said, chuckling as archers aimed him " You are coming with us! " forest dragon shouted. Ealim laughed then " I don´t think so, not before you proof me that you can defeat my creations. " he said, they looked each other in confusion. There was more of them?

Soon something hit them all, female archer tried to reach her bow but was kicked on wall. It was his latest creation. Dread Beetle, Munitions Forge Dreadwing variant whom wings were on back, and were wings should be were pincers, and it had Buffalo Beetle´s legs and tail. Ealim smiled maliciously as he observed his creation´s actions. 

It grabbed archer from shoulder until it tossed her violently on ground and attempted to smash her with its tail which she avoided by rolling. She too managed to avoid pincer attack, other archer fired arrow on it but armoring protected it " Son of a-! " he shouted until he got impaled by its tail. Guards attempted to attack it but it used its pinchers to cut their necks and impaled third one. Even Dragon Guards were unmatched by this unseen monster. Each Thalmor were wiped out by Dread Beetle, except female archer who made run for it. Ealim snorted as monster gave chase. 

Archer ran behind rock for while to heal " What the hell is that thing?! " she breathed until she resumed her run, she was alone now. Creature used its pincher to pick up dead branch and hurled it toward her, she managed to avoid it. Auri-El, she was absolutely terrified. Ealim was following them, staying behind, writing down data still.

Archer hid in tunnel where monster couldn´t fit, she breathed hard as moving ahead, she couldn´t go back. It was old nest for Death Hound pack, there was few old carcassases laying around, it smelled terrible. She saw way out, she smiled and moved toward it. 

As she was near to get out, pincher grabbed her head and pulled her up and tossed her on ground. Archer hadn´t excepted it to be this SMART. Ealim looked them " That´s it, put on good show for me lady. " he chuckled, archer saw its tail emitting ember, she gasped and got up, running away as it released stream of fire. She started to climb up the rocky terrain with alot dead and dry trees which were set on fire. Creating hellhole for her. She kept climbing up as Dread Beetle released stream of fire below her. As she got on next level it joined her, archer resumed her running. Trees and plants burned without control, she jumped over gap which didn´t matter for monster as it could fly over. She kept climbing up, seeing Ealim flying nearby, observing the scene in great interest. She jumped over other gap, ground collapsed but she managed to hang on solid ground wit panicky gasps. She pulled herself up, she had to keep moving up.

At top she saw creature fly up and landed. Ealim laughed " Come on Elf, show us what you got! " he shouted, mer looked him " You are insane! " she snapped, she was forced to fight this thing.

Dread Beetle fired on air as warning, archer took deep breath, readying her bow " Alright, let´s do this. " she breathed and started to fire on creature, avoiding its attacks which were fast, wild and hard to predict. She looked tail and fired arrow on tip, it gave out sound of agony as backing off until it flied toward her fast. She got out of way, firing other arrow on tail. Dread Beetle screeched as ramming its body on her, making her fall off, sand making her landing on bottom softer. 

Archer breathed heavily, using Fast Healing before resuming her escape. Creature flied down, running after her, she pushed rotten tree down on its head to slow it down. She runned then away and leaped over river until she was in open field, creature jumped over her. She gritted her teeth " Oh, come on! " she shouted, firing arrow on, orange part of its pincer, it shrieked and charged toward her. Archer ran out of way, firing on other pincer. Rinse and repeat. Ealim observed them, he was getting so much out of this.

It ran around wildly, archer fired arrow ahead which hit it from mid-air " I´m gonna kill you! " she shouted, conjuring Bound Sword to slash its vulnerable underside. Dread Beetle used its tail to slap her away with great impact as it got back up.

High Elf breathed heavily as fight went on, it managed to damage it more, it made her feel proud and confident. As it dashed toward her, she fired arrow to make it fall back " Suck it! " she shouted, she had enough of this monster. She fired few more arrows until it lifted its body up, letting archer fire arrow where it heart would be. It collapsed on ground, it was dead. At least she wished so, Ealim stared her " Impossible! How did you do that?! " he snarled as walking toward her, mer smirked " It´s called being a talented. " she said until she aimed him " You are arrested, mr. Tasertail! " she informed him, Ealim narrowed his eyes " I don´t think so! " he snarled and breathed out electricity on her, she cried out of agony until Ealim rammed her down " You are alone in here, miss... under my mercy! " he hissed as looked down on her, he sniffed around, someone was coming. He went on hiding, she would be excellent bait.

Ondolemar walked to field, he saw archer and runned to her " Auri-El! " he knelt down to check her until he was kicked away by Ealim " You aren´t going to stop me or arrest me! " he snarled, tail sparkling wildly with electricity. Ondolemar looked him, suprised that dragon like him managed to sneak up him " Do you have any idea what have you done?! " Ondolemar asked angrily, Ealim gave him arrogant expression " Don´t know, don´t care. I am scientist, I am doing just my job. " he answered " And now... it´s good bye for you, Thalmor. " he said until archer tackled him down, conjuring Bound Sword for attack him. Ealim moved away with snarl. He looked them before he roared and flied off.

Archer looked Ondolemar " Are you okay, sir? " she asked as he got up " Yes. " he said simply, archer nodded " Okay.. how did you got in here? " she asked, Ondolemar smiled " Tasertail´s old friend gave me a ride. " he said, Coruja then walked to them " Yeah... I can´t let him keep doing this... " he said, Coruja looked ground " He will be heading to earth, in temple that was build for electricity dragons. " he said, Ondolemar nodded " Alright, I am going after him. I am not letting him get away! " he stated, Coruja flinched " Alone? Are you sure? mr. Ondolemar, Ealim´s creations killed off all others, are you sure you can take him on? " he asked, Thalmor nodded " Yes. I won´t promise that I am bringing him in unharmed. " he said, walking off, special magic forming in his hands. Coruja felt that he was going to do more than bringing him in. Ondolemar created pathway to himself to travel to earth. Coruja looked archer until Ribut flied to them " Eyewing! Where´s that High Elf? He is going to kill my son! " he shouted, Coruja gasped " What?! " he couldn´t believe what he was saying " He said that he needs to pay of his crimes and killing other elves was last straw to him! We need to stop him! " Ribut stated, Coruja nodded " Got it. " he looked archer " Get back in main island. Tell everyone what happened in here. " archer nodded " Yes, mr. Eyewing! " she promised and ran off. Ribut looked Coruja " Let´s go! " bird dragon said as taking off. Ribut following him, they had to stop Ondolemar doing something hasty and stupid.

Electricity dragon temple stood in stormy coast, somewhere in Russia. Ondolemar looked the sky, cracked by lightning without control. Statues of electricity dragon ancestors guarded the large doors which were ajar. Thalmor peeked in, special lanterns were on, turned on by electricity. He walked ahea, statues of ancestors were all there, Stormwave, Icklemar, Penagar, Angtor and Zygoren to name a few. He saw old paints or something on wall, telling stories of electricity dragons and whatnot, he didn´t care to read the text and just walked futher in temple, there were stairs that left him to towers, he knew that Ealim would be somewhere high, like his damn pride.

Ealim sat in tower, looking the floor, feeling of longing had come back to him. Ondolemar got in tower, he conjured Bound Bow and aimed on Ealim who looked him, he didn´t seem to care of bow. He sighed and looked away, Altmer fired then Bound Arrow on his back, making Ealim roar of pain until Ondolemar tackled him off on roof which was big drop " That´s for killing my men! " he shouted, going down. He wasn´t going to let Ealim live.

Electricity dragon laid there, before he was willing to fight, now, not so much. Elf kicked him, disappointed by lack of Ealim´s fight back. He conjured Bound Sword as Coruja and Ribut were running to temple, looking up " Ondolemar, don´t! " Coruja shouted, making Thalmor halt as they flied up. Ribut went to secure his son as Coruja looked Ondolemar " You weren´t suppose to kill him! " he snarled, Thalmor didn´t even flinch " That maniac got many of my men killed! I can´t let him live through this! " he shouted, Ribut glared High Elf in anger " That doesn´t mean that you can go around, killing my goddamn son! " he roared, lightning hitting nearby them. Ondolemar was silent for moment until he gave up, arguing with these dragon wasn´t going to bring him anywhere. Ribut helped his son up, now they would be able bring him in after years hiding even if Ribut didn´t want to.

Hours later Ealim was in dungeon, somewhere below Dragon city. He leaned againts wall, he was finished. His mother had cried in court that happened in Great Dragon Hall. He sighed, resting his head againts his knee, cheekfrills were down, he had lost everything now fully. Dr. Ealim "Saintis" Tasertail was finished now, convicted to be locked away by his crimes.


	6. Who you meant to be

Days passed slowly, Ealim sat in his cell. He didn´t ate nor drank, he didn´t spoke even if he was insulted by Thalmor, he was nothing but empty and quiet husk of his old self. No one was paying attention to lack of his eating or drinking, they didn´t feel bad for scientist. Yet, Coruja wanted to pay visit on him.

Coruja walked down to dungeon, to his cell door, seeing him sitting in there, he looked miserable and yet Coruja didn´t pity him. He spoke then " You look miserable, Tasertail. " he said, no response. Not suprising. Coruja sat down " Fine, be a tongue-tied bastard! " he snarled, looking away from him.

Ealim sighed quietly " It´s not that, it´s just that... I love you, even after all these years.. " he muttered, Coruja´s ears flickered, did heard him correctly? He looked him " What?! After all these years?! And you think I care?! You did terrible think and killed many people! " he roared making Ealim close his eyes in shame, it felt like fair punishment. He was to blame, Coruja noticed his reaction to his words, he looked away again " You never will deceive me. I won´t let you. " he hissed until he heard quiet sob, he looked to Ealim once more, seeing tears running down. Coruja was sure that they were crocodile tears, not real. But the sounds he made sounded real as they could be, broken and longing. Coruja shook his head " Cry as much as you want, Ealim. You don´t deserve my pity... I hate you! " he shouted, Ealim looked him in tears, hearing him say last words shattered his heart " C-Coruja... " he sobbed, Coruja was leaving then. Ealim ran to door " Coruja! No! Don´t go! Don´t leave me! " he cried out, hearing his broken cries made Coruja halt on his steps. Ealim sounded truly broken but he wasn´t going to let it get him. He kept walking, hearing Ealim cry after him.

Later Ealim was lying on floor, head resting on his arms, he was still upset and broken-hearted. Coruja hated him, he had every reason and right for it. Ealim´s eyes were shut, he was ashamed, regretting. Council could aswell kill him because in the end... without Coruja, life was nothing. His past came up with flash even if eyes were close.

Coruja got back in home, he went in his bedroom, sitting down with sigh. He felt stupid, leaving Ealim like that to cry made him feel evil. Yet he shouldn´t feel bad for him, he had done some terrible things and he had caused death of many Thalmor and three Dragon Guards. He was monster and madman, he didn´t deserve his pity, no one´s pity, he didn´t love Ealim, not this Ealim, but one in past who was honest and and hard-working scientist. This Ealim was nothing to him, he was bastard and dead to him.

Sakhra was in Academy, working in his study. He was more than pleased that Ealim was locked away, taking his other eye would double his delight. He had visited him, he had preached to him of his crimes. Ealim had said that he was aware of it. Yet, Sakhra wanted him suffer more but he knew that it would make him bad guy so he pushed that thought away, he wasn´t heinous like Tasertail, never has, never will. He has pledged to not go down that level where Ealim was.

Ribut and Uila were both struck of their son being locked away in dungeon, alone. Ribut wanted to visit him but something kept him doing so, so did Uila. All because of disgrace that Ealim had caused to them. Even if he was marked as criminal he was their son in the end, he was still that same little dragon who loved to read and play. Ribut held plushie he had gave to Ealim in his 3th birthday, it was White Fatalis plushie, Ealim had loved it so much. Now it was just only memory to parents from times when nothing didn´t matter, there was nothing to worry. Uila looked it too, leaning to Ribut with saddened sound, mother´s heart was vulnerable and easy to break.

Ondolemar had departed back to Alinor. Still angry that Ealim was alive, at least he was locked away. Elf didn´t feel any pity toward him, just anger, that dragon has killed too many of his men and women and he was allowed to live through it, council was too soft for its own good, it was ridiculous. How could they not see truth that Ealim was nothing but irredeemable nutcase who was full of himself and even damn martyr. If Ondolemar could, he would kill Ealim. No mercy, no nothing.

Ealim knew what kind of monster saw him, he knew that they hated him, they were disgusted by his experiments and his actions. All were well deserved, he admited it. If someone felt bad for him, he would be suprised. He was unsure who he was meant to be, monster or someone much better person? Many saw him as monster so it meant he was one. He was incurable, council should just end him and let him depart to Dreki Dalur. 

At night he was still wake, Ealim wished to someone come and put him out of his misery because who would miss him? No one, and his parents didn´t count. Guard passed by, nothing caring of him, dragon sighed deeply, why keep him alive if no one tried to even help him? What use did this serve? Nothing, this was useless punishment. He rather let himself starve than live if it was way to end this torment.

Days passed, Ealim hadn´t ate or drank. Some people noticed him losing weight and lack of movement. Even if someone tried to speak to him, he hadn´t responded or moved. One guard dared to open the cell door and walked to check Ealim, he was still sitting there, he heard raspy breathing, he was alive. His throat was dry which cause his breathing be like it was. He used his tail to see if there was any sort of reaction to occur. Ealim didn´t move, guard tilted his head, he did it again. Nothing, guard frowned " Hey, Tasertail. What´s wrong with you? You look haggard. " he stated, no respond. Guard lowered his head down to see his eye, it looked empty and soulless. Guard blinked, scientist was clearly unhappy. Guard knew that he needed help, more than ever. Ealim heard cell door being closed yet he didn´t move.

Much later Coruja was escorted in cell, Ealim could sense his scent but at this point he didn´t care. Coruja looked down on him, he looked so damn miserable that it was amusing, Ealim had let himself waste away willingly. Coruja shook his head " You look really wretched, Ealim. " he said, Ealim didn´t aswer. Not suprising, Coruja knelt down " Hey, what´s matter? " he asked, no response, Coruja made him look up. He almost gasped when he saw tears form in Ealim´s eye. Coruja frowned, causing Ealim tilt his head with small whimper. Electricity dragon tried to touch him but Coruja rejected him " Don´t try anything! You caused death of many! " he shouted, Ealim looked down with another whimper as Coruja continue on " I can´t believe of you, trying to get us pity you. That´s so low even with you, Tasertail! " he shouted, Ealim dared then speak up " I AM NOT TRYING TO GET YOU PITY ME! " he cried out which made Coruja flinch by his sudden reaction " I know what I have done and I am sorry! I know that you people hate me, I know that I am monster! " he cried, Coruja looked him, Ealim was showing vulnerability. 

Ealim gritted his fangs between his sobs " I am sorry and you still hate me! Would you do even after I am gone? " he asked, it was bad question for Coruja. Would he still hate Ealim even after he was death or mourn? He didn´t knew, and at this point he didn´t care. Coruja shrugged " I don´t know, perhaps. " he said coldly, Ealim looked down once more " Fine... hate me all you want... it doesn´t matter. " he muttered, Coruja punched him hard on stomach " YOU BASTARD! " he shouted, Ealim coughed with pained groan, it hurt even if he had strong plating. Ealim could then laugh weakly " Go on then.. put end to me. " he said, Coruja stood up " End to you. Hmph. I am really that predictable to you? " Coruja asked " Haven´t I told you..? I know you, always have, always will... " Ealim exhaled " You aren´t good with suprises. " he finished, Coruja´s ears flickered for bit " I am not looking to suprise, that´s not why I am here. " he said, kneeling down once more, closer Ealim than before " Eyewing, are you trying to- " he was cut off when Coruja hugged him " I am sorry, Ealim. " he said, he knew that Ealim was sorry too, truly. He was still same Ealim he knew and loved.

Coruja sat down then " Hey Ealim... can I ask you something? Maybe it´s strange question.. " Ealim frowned little bit " What? " Coruja laughed nervously to his own rambling " Alright so, what did you thought when Clubtail fired you and I told you to leave? " he asked, Ealim´s eye widened in terrible memory.

_Ealim groaned as he got up, his eye was shut due blood pouring on it. He trembled with wince, Sakhra looked him with angered gaze " Your experiments never shall see light of another day! They are disgusting! They are unnatural! " he roared " You are fired, Tasertail! " Ealim looked him in shock until he looked Coruja. He tried to approach bird dragon " Coruja- " Coruja punched him on face " No! Don´t you dare! You are fired Ealim! It´s over! LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK TO THIS ACADEMY! " he roared, Ealim had backed away in bigger shock, Coruja hated him, it had broke Ealim´s heart. When he left, he had almost cried but kept it down until he got in home. He had broke down soon after closing the door, not knowing what would happen next or where he would go._

Coruja noticed that Ealim was getting upset again, not knowing the cause. He placed paw on his shoulder " Hey, Ealim. What´s wrong? " he asked, Ealim pushed him away with sadden whine which confused Coruja. Why Ealim was acting like this? What caused it? Was it his question? It must have been that. Coruja tried to touch him again but Ealim pushed him now down " This is all your fault! " Ealim cried, Coruja blinked, was Ealim mad? He shook his head quickly " What? No! Listen to me E- " Ealim pulled him up by his yellow feathery mane " You play with my feelings! Firstly you love me and then hate! You confuse me! " he cried, almost roaring, something fell out Coruja´s coat´s pocket. Ealim let go of him, picking it up necklace with beatiful gemstones, aragonite, chrysoprase, emerald, jade, lepidolite, rhodochrosite, ruby, turquoise and unakite. Ealim looked it " You... kept it? " he muttered, new memory came up.

_Coruja put necklace on Ealim " It´s not much but- " Ealim smiled " No! No! It´s perfect Coruja, I love it. " he assured him, they had been together few months but they were close already, dragon´s love was stronger than anyone could imagine._

Coruja lowered his ears " I found it on your desk when they were taking your experiments away. I thought you were gone forever. Ealim... I never thought that you would do those terrible things, I saw you better as better person and I saw that necklace as only memory of that. I admit that I had been stupid of not thinking these things clearly. " he said, Ealim gritted his fangs " You idiot... why you do this to me? Why?! Why mess my head like this?! " he cried, he wanted to strangle bird dragon but he knew he couldn´t. Coruja looked away " I am sorry, I don´t know either.. it´s just that deep inside there´s hope for us... " he said, Ealim snorted " Just... fuck off! Leave! " he roared, making bird dragon leave in haste. Ealim sighed as he sat down, holding the necklace still, it was important to him back then and it felt important now too. He put it on and closed his eyes, needing to clear his mind.


	7. Fragile mind

Ealim sat in his cell, even after speaking with Coruja he hadn´t ate or drank at all. Some people had suggested to force him to eat and drink if he didn´t start to do it willingly. At this point he looked like skeleton. He wore necklace, it gave some comfort to him.

Someone came in, Ealim looked up who it was. It was female poisn dragon Dragon Guard " Get up sir. " she ordered him, Ealim shook his head, he wasn´t on mood. Guard rolled her eyes and forced him up " Get. Up. " she hissed, Ealim looked her as she started to escort him out, he wondered what was going to happen.

Ealim grumbled when bright light hit his eye. It hurt, forcing him use his arm to cover it along closing it. He had been in dark long time. Other Guards almost gasped when they saw Ealim, he was thin as hell. Coruja, and Ribut were there too, Ealim managed to get use to light " Aah, what the..? " he looked around, confused of what was going on. Guard captain, wind dragon walked to him " You look terrible mr. Tasertail. " he stated, Ealim looked his body, he admited that he was thinner than usually but he didn´t care. Captain sat down " Some of us have noticed lack of your eating and drinking, mr. Tasertail. If you don´t start eating and drinking he have to use force. " he said, Ealim frowned with small grumble, idea sounded stupid. 

Ealim looked Coruja and Ribut, his father looked worried. He shouldn´t, his son was terrible person. Coruja saw him wear necklace, not suprising, he had always loved it. Ealim looked away " It would be best if you people end me, make it even for all deaths I caused. " he said, people looked each other, they weren´t going to kill him. Dragons yes could be barbaric but they didn´t do it willingly, they were better than this.

Ealim sighed, he knew that they wouldn´t do it. He stared floor, people´s sounds started to fade away. He started to feel dizzy along and then he started to tremble. One Guard came to, trying to talk to him but he heard nothing. Coruja noticed that something was wrong along Ribut " Something is wrong with Ealim. " Ribut said, Coruja swallowed with nod. Ealim backed off, using his hand to cover his face, he shook his head alot, Ribut started to approach him. Ealim´s vision started to then blurr, yeeing yellow figure approach. Ribut tried to speak but Ealim didn´t heard anything, he shook more. Coruja understood that his body was acting up because of lack of nourishment and hydration. Ealim gritted his fangs, he tried to walk toward Coruja, his movement was wobbly and slowly or at least Ealim felt so before everything suddenly turned black.

_Ealim gasped as he sat up, looking his paws. He looked around, he was in home. He got out of bed, not noticing that something was amiss. He saw Coruja walk up to him " Morning Ealim, did you slept well? " he asked, Ealim blinked, rubbing his eye where his scars should be, he didn´t felt them. His blind eye was working. Ealim started to get uncertain of what was going on. And surely he started to get afraid when things started to get dark, Ealim gasped when Coruja started to turn black and white, he started to approach Ealim who fell back. Dark Coruja grinned " You are to blame, doc. You broke his heart and ruined lives of many and took plenty more. " he said, sounding dark. His grin made Ealim feel uneasy. He then roared and leaped on him, turning everything black._

Ealim breathed weakly, waking up. Noticing that only one eye saw things. He groaned, what happened? Where he was? How he ended wherever he was? Electricity dragon looked around, it seemed to be room for caregivers to treat sick and ailing. Ealim blinked few times until he sat up, his throat didn´t felt dry as it should be. He figured that those idiots had give him hydration and nourishment while he had been out. He snarled with gritted fangs " Those idiots... they should just let me die. " he snarled as he tried to get up, in that moment caregiver came in room " Good day mr. Tasertail. I am Guruh Dawl. Healer from electricity dragon village, you should know me. " she said, Ealim noticed that it was indeed female electricity dragon who spoke " What happened? " he asked, Guruh started to approach him " You passed out due lack of hydration and nourishment. Your father, Ribut told me that you trembled alot and seemed to not hear anyone and your movement was wobbly because you passed out. " she told him, Ealim stared her " How long I was out? " he asked " About 2 hours, I was called to treat you as you are same element as I am. I treated your body as it was pleading for nourishment and hydration. " she answered, tilting her head when Ealim´s tail started to sparkle. He was angry " You should have just let me be! " he hissed and got off bed, wincing a bit " I am damn monster! And monsters are mean to die! Either kill me or leave me be! " he shouted, he started to tear up. Guruh felt bad for fellow dragon, she saw him kneeling down, hiding face. She sat down as he spoke up " Why you people won´t just put end to me? " he asked " Because we aren´t killers, mr. Tasertail. " she answered, Ealim sobbed, life was nothing if everyone hated him, being dead was better because he would be in peace then, screw those who actually felt bad for him. 

Guruh tried to caress him but Ealim swatted her paw away " Don´t touch me! " he cried, he wanted to be left alone. Guruh sighed and took something from her bag, it was necklace decorated with amber, apache tear, aquamarine, howlite, kunzite, mahogany obsidian, morganite, ocean jasper, pink tourmaline, rose quartz and yellow sapphire. Ealim looked it as Guruh gave it to him " Your parents made it to you. They want best for you, mr. Tasertail. " she said gently, Ealim sniffled until he took off his current one. He then put them together to create new necklace out of the two. He then put it back on with sigh " They should forget about me... " he muttered, Guruh shook her head " No... no dragon should be forgotten. We are one and same, mr. Tasertail. I want to help you, your parents want to help you. " she said " And Coruja? " he asked, Guruh didn´t answer. Ealim sighed " As I thought. Without him, life is nothing, meaningless. He hates me. " he sobbed, Guruh placed paw on his shoulder " No... he looked worried when you were passed out. Surely in time he started to warm to you. " she said, trying to give him some sort comfort. Ealim looked floor " He won´t. He sees me bastard, he won´t ever seen me in same light like before. " he sniffled " Now leave me alone! " he demanded, he wanted to be alone. Guruh did so, she always respected people, even Ealim´s.

Ealim sat on bed, wondering where he had went wrong. He hoped that he would go back in time and prevent those imbeciles finding his experiments and therefore save himself from losing everything. He shivered for bit when he felt something touching his shoulders _" It´s all your fault only. You thought you were perfect, wrong. You are alone an weak. "_ dark voice said in his head, Ealim looked around nervously. Was he losing his mind? Hopefully not. 

Ealim lowered his cheekfrills when he heard voice again _" You are nothing, Ealim Tasertail is weak and idiot. "_ voice said, it made Ealim feel uneasy " Shut up... " Ealim whispered, he wasn´t weak, he wasn´t stupid. Voice tried just mess his head up, it wasn´t real. 

Suddenly flash of fight with Sakhra appeared, for second, cut in another scene to another until there was that paw that hit him. Voice laughed _" You were weak. Don´t try deny it! "_ It snarled, Ealim whimpered, he was actually scared. All what has happened has affected to his mind, if he was now about lose his mind then he would be screwed.

At night Ealim was laying on bed, he couldn´t sleep, he saw window without glass. His pathway to freedom. He got up and walked to toward window, he peeked out, there was no lights to give him away. He grinned and climbed out, he looked around still to make sure he safe. After assured that he was save, he took off. Flying away from Dragon city, from everyone because in the end... he was monster.

At morning word of Ealim´s escape reached to Dragon council and Aldmeri Dominion, fear him starting to act was growing. Ondolemar spoke with Iswed, suggesting checking Stramba island but Iswed said that Ealim wasn´t that stupid to return there. Coruja knew that something was up with Ealim leaving, there must have reason for it than just creating new monsters that could kill more people. Ondolemar crossed his arms " If he isn´t in Stramba island then perhaps he is back to earth. Send scouts to search him. " he said, Iswed rubbed his jaw for moment, it sounded like impossible task itself. Earth was large, it was like searching needle from pile of hay. Coruja looked them until he left, he would at least try looking from earth.

Iswed then spoke up " Very well, I ask Dragon Guards send their best men and women to search of Tasertail. But except it take a while. " he said, Ondolemar nodded " Understood, Sudac. Just bring him in, I am not losing anymore soldiers to that nutcase of dragon. " he stated and turned to leave. Ribut swallowed heavily, worried of his son´s well-being, he hoped he was safe and alive still.

Coruja flied above grounds of USA, winds carrying him near small industrialized city. People called it Raccoon City, what a stupid name. Coruja landed near city limits, he saw train tunnel in distance. He flied in there, heading to investigate. Something just told he was in right track. He landed in platform, it was quiet. Very quiet. Coruja walked ahead until he saw red and white umbrella logo on wall, reading Umbrella Corporation. He tilted his head, he never had heard such company. He entered in large warehouse like room, lights turned on " Welcome to NEST-2. " female voice said, Coruja looked around " NEST-2? What the hell? " he walked around, Ealim´s scent was in air. He was in here. What he was even doing in here and how and why?

Coruja sniffed around, he wasn´t alone for sure. He felt that he was stalked yet there was no one to been seen. He kept moving until he snarling which didn´t wasn´t Ealim´s. He saw odd reptile like creature approaching him, few others jumped down form large shelves. Coruja looked them, he never had seen anything like them before. One them leaped on him, Coruja snarled and used his wing to slap it away. He roared and spreaded his wings, eyes on his wings started to make creatures back off. He roared again until they ran away. Coruja grinned proudly " That´s it, run. " he chuckled until he went back resuming his searching Ealim. He saw bodies of these creatures laying around, fried to death. 

Coruja entered in empty lab, he walked nearest desk and picked up file, listing creations that NEST-2 contained, one them were called Hunters, same ones that he had encountered before " Hunters...? Huh, what you know. Not very brave though. " he muttered and walked out of lab, he had to find Ealim.

He walked in metallic bridge, glass containers each side, holding Hunters which weren´t active luckily, giving him free pass. In next hallway he saw more dead creatures littered around, Lickers and Zombie Dogs, all electrified to death Coruja presumed as walking pass them. He entered in second lab, he finally found Ealim, sitting on floor " Ealim! " he shouted and ran to him, he knelt down. Before he could touch him Ealim pushed him down " Stay away from me! " he cried which confused Coruja " What? Ealim, it´s me. Coruja "Nocturnal" Eyewing. " he told him, making Ealim look him with half upset, half angry stare " I know! Just leave me be! I know what I am! " he cried, tears ran down his working eye. Coruja lowered his eyes " Ealim... you aren´t monster, yes, some think you as one but I don´t... fully. " he said, last word as stupid " Fully?! " Ealim snapped and slapped him on face. Coruja was struck of his sudden outburst " You still think me as monster! Even if not fully! I hate you! " he cried, Coruja looked away " I am sorry Ealim... I know how you are feeling. " he said, another slap " Liar! You know nothing! " he snapped " You don´t feel sorry for me! " he cried, voice spoke to him _" True, he is using you. When time is right, he will break you and leave you. Just like that. Let him suffer same fate just like you have. "_ voice said, Coruja closed his eyes with sigh " Fine... but... please, come back Dragon island, Dragon Guards are searching for you. " he said, Ealim shook his head " No. They won´t find me. This is where I am staying. " Ealim told him, Coruja was absolutely struck, Ealim was not going to listen him.

Voice chuckled then _" I think we should make him pay the price. Make him suffer. "_ Ealim´s eyes widened " N-No! " he gasped aloud, Coruja stared him in confusion " What? What no? " he asked, Ealim realized that he spoke aloud. He looked away " N-Nothing... forget about it. Just leave me be. " he said but bird dragon stayed " No. I am not leaving you. Something is bothering you. " he said " What is it? " he asked, Ealim didn´t response, he didn´t want to talk about it.

Coruja heard small chuckle coming from behind. He turned to see man wearing black clothing and sunglasses " He is persisting, isn´t he? " man said, Coruja stood up " Who are you? " he asked, man smirked and started to approach them " Call me.... Albert Wesker. I am with Umbrella, just like mister Tasertail. " Wesker said, Coruja blinked and looked Ealim and then back to man " Ealim is... part of Umbrella? " he asked, this must have been a joke! Wesker chuckled again " Yes, since he was fired of that little academy he came to earth for little vacation and we found him. We gave him tools to do those experiments in Stramba island, all these years we have helped him and he has helped us. " he said, Coruja couldn´t believe this. He turned to look Ealim " Ealim? Is it true? " he asked, he was silent until he spoke " Yes. " he muttered simply, bird dragon was shocked, electricity dragon has worked with humans all this time!

Wesker was amused of bird dragon´s reaction to news " As cute this is, I got work to do with Ealim. " he said, before Coruja could reach Wesker kicked him on wall with greath strenght. Man then pulled Ealim up by horn " Let´s be on our way, mr. Tasertail. " he said, escorting him out. Coruja groaned of pain, for human he could hit damn hard a dragon. He sat up " Ugh... that hurt... " he groaned, he managed to get up. He would feel this in morning. He ran after them, he had to get Ealim back.

Ealim ran to helipad where two were " Ealim! " Coruja shouted, making them look him " Still chasing your dear Tasertail? My, you are persisting like him. " Wesker said, Coruja gritted his fangs " I am not letting you take him away! " he shouted, starting to approach them " He isn´t going anywhere. " Wesker said, pulling out his gun to Coruja. Ealim looked Coruja " I am sorry, Eyewing. I got no choice. " he said, Coruja didn´t want him to leave. 

Bird dragon then took deep breath and flied up until he dashed on Wesker, making him drop gun. Ealim backed off _" He is persisting to get you back so he can only break you later on. Take care of him, now! "_ Ealim snarled and used his tail to zap Coruja, he grunt of pain " E-Ealim...? " he exhaled, what has come over to Ealim? Wesker laughed as he stood up " See? He doesn´t want to come back to you. I think you should respect that wish. " he said as he picked up his gun " I think we should finish this now. Goodbye, doctor Coruja "Nocturnal" Eyewing. " he said, Ealim´s eyes widened " NO! " he shouted, tackling Wesker down to prevent him from shooting Coruja. Man managed to slip his gun againts his stomach plating, it didn´t penetrate it but it did hurt like hell. Ealim roared, biting him from arm until he hurled him off.

Ealim looked Coruja before he ran back inside " Ealim! Wait! " Coruja shouted, giving a chase. He catched him soon, Ealim leaned on wall " Ealim? What´s wrong? " Coruja asked as walking to him. Ealim sobbed as he let himself sat down " I don´t know.... I don´t fucking know anymore.. " he cried, Coruja sat next him " Coruja.... I feel that I am losing my mind... " he said, finally managing to tell it, not that he could keep hiding forever. Voice spoke _" Seriously? Telling the truth? Hmpf, you are really pathetic. He will just break you when you aren´t looking, he will destroy you! "_ Ealim closed his eyes in shame " I... there´s voice in my head... telling me stuff... like that you will just break me when I am not looking.. that you will just use me... " he told him, Coruja´s jaw hit the floor when he heard him. Ealim found Coruja hugging him " Don´t believe it, I wouldn´t never do that. That´s not me at all. " he murmured, Ealim returned the hug, crying. Voice mocked him, calling him weak and coward but this time it was ignored. Coruja nuzzled him gently, he would help him best as he could. No matter what would happen, he would be ready to deal it. He had to do it, he was blame too, he had to fix his mistakes if he wanted Ealim see light in end of tunnel.


	8. Second chance

When Coruja an Ealim made it back to Dragon city they were going to take Ealim back to dungeons but luckily Coruja had managed to explain his situation to them. They seemed to understand and let Ealim go with Coruja.

Coruja took Ealim back to his home which had tower for bedroom. Ealim looked around, furniture was colored like Coruja himself, dark blue, white, red, hints gray and yellow thrown in. Coruja looked him " Hey, are you okay? " he asked " I don´t know... " Ealim muttered as he looked floor _" You are pathetic! You are letting him take advantage of you! He will destroy you! "_ voice shouted which made him almost whimper but he kept it down. Coruja patted his shoulder " Come on, let´s get you something to eat. " he said, directing him to kitchen.

There wasn´t much, Coruja understood that needed restock tomorrow but now he would have to work with what he had. There was rabbit legs, pheasant breats, dill, butter, milk, garlic, wyvern egg, piece of bread and wedges of cheese. Coruja´s ears flickered as musing what to use for cooking, he then went to pick up 6 rabbit legs, some dill and garlic and butter. He then walked to stone stove and took pan out " I heard that Academy is going to try make one of those electric stoves that humans use. Very cool huh? " he told Ealim who sat down, he didn´t want to hear anything about that place.

Coruja poured some butter to pan, letting it sizzle until he added legs. He then cut garlic and dill into small pieces, throwing first one into pan with legs. He then sat down " Ealim, it will okay. We can get through this. " he told him, Ealim didn´t look him. He was lost in his own thoughts _" Lies, lies. All he does is to lie and make you weak. He is trying make doctor Ealim "Saintis" Tasertail weak. "_ voice said, Ealim closed his eyes. What if he was weak? Would it matter if he already was weak? Coruja tried to take his hand put Ealim moved it away _" Stay alarmed, don´t trust him. Don´t trust these people who have looked down on you. "_ voice said like it warning, Ealim´s moved away, everything he was told was to not to trust people around him. But was it true? He didn´t knew.

Later Coruja settled down food for them, 3 cooked legs for himself and other 3 for Ealim. He sprinkled cut dill in his meal, doing same for Ealim until he sat down to eat. Electricity dragon was practically nibbling his food but at least he was eating it which was important for Eyewing. Ealim swallowed small piece, voice telling him that it could be aswell poisoned to kill him. It was lie but Ealim couldn´t think these things clearly, voice was acting as his guide which manipulated him through lies. Using his insecurity and unstable state as advantage. Coruja finished meal, waiting Ealim be done with his. Luckily Ealim managed to catch up with him and soon there was 6 bones left on plates with some pieces of garlic and dill. Bird dragon smiled and took plates, he put bones in box, he would use them later. After settling plates in water he led Ealim in bedroom. It was beautiful, night theme decorated it, fitting for someone who was like owl like and had nickname "Nocturnal". Some even hinted something about Malfestio. Coruja sat down with him " I know that voice tries to manipulate you. Don´t listen it, listen me, listen other people. " he said " You can trust me. " he finished, taking his hand " Do you trust me? " he asked, Ealim didn´t look him but he did answer to him " I don´t know.... " he muttered, he just had followed him without questioning like lost Death Hound puppy.

Coruja lowered his ears, Ealim´s uncertainty was clear. He had to deal that if he wanted to get anywhere from here. But how to deal something that was in someone´s head? He had to figure it out somehow. Coruja patted his back " I let you take the bed, I can sleep on couch. " he told him, Ealim only nodded _" Idiot! Take couch! There´s better way to escape from danger! "_ voice shouted " Coruja.. in.. other paw... you take a bed.... " he managed to say, Coruja tilted his head " Are you sure? I mean- " Ealim cut him off " Yes. Take your damn bed. " he managed to hiss, Coruja smiled slightly because Ealim actually was trying to get something rather than accept everything. 

At night Coruja was sleeping in his bed, hugging pillow tightly. Ealim laid on couch, he couldn´t sleep, again. Voice told him that they could leave, door was right there. But something kept Ealim from leaving, he looked his necklace, all those gems, all mean to symbol many things.

Aragonite, helping to confront painful feeling and embrance past wounds. Chrysoprase reminds and reassures helps wearer and their heart connection to others and to the world around them. It also could heal broken heart and prepare it to new relationship. Emerald could help stay centered in heart´s wisdom and make choices from love and compassion. Jade could uplift and sooth heart. Lepidolite helps with stress and can help stay in present, relieving worry about future and letting go of stuck patterns of past. Rhodochrosite was for emotional healing and heal the past as reclaim parts themselves. Ruby helps develope courage and face individual´s fears. Turquoise helps speak wisdom and truth. Unakite supports body by purging toxicity from old emotional wounds, attachments, anger and resement. Amber could nurture people who were recovering from illnesss or who were need of comfort. Apache tear helped surface grief to help body cleanse and heal from past trauma or wounds. Aquamarine cools anger and helps create, centered relaxed but alarmed state. Howlite encourages let go of attachments that are causing stress, it also encourages enjoy life as it is without worrying. Kunzite helps hear messages from heart and cultivate feeling of unconditional love for individual themselves and others. Mahogany obsidian could help clear body from blocks caused by shame, feeling of rejection, unworthiness, suffering from abuse or humiliation. Morganite is excellent stone to deal emotional trauma and grief. Ocean jasper encourages see positive aspects of life and letting go of negative, helpful for people who suffered of depression. Pink tourmaline helps heal emotional wounds, alleviate emotional stress, and promote kindness, peace, and love. Rose quartz helps dissolve old hurts and open the heart to trust in love and have faith. Yellow sapphire strengthens individual´s willpower, and helps them overcome fear and doubt and stay the course no matter what.

Ealim doubted if any of they worked like they should, he felt broken as ever _" Those stones don´t do anything, they are nothing but eyewash! "_ voice snapped, almost making Ealim take it off and throw it away but he didn´t. He looked his hand " Even if I leave... what then? " he muttered _" Why? Return to UMBRELLA of course, they are ones who you can trust and they respect you. After all.. Ealim Tasertail deserves respect. "_ voice told him, Ealim sighed as he closed his eyes. He was given a second chance and returning to UMBRELLA meant risking it all which he didn´t want. He turned on his side " I don´t want to end to harm others... " he whispered _" You are absolutely pathetic. "_ it said " I am... not. " Ealim breathed _" Yes you are. Don´t try deny it! "_ it snapped, sounding darker now. Ealim whimpered bit, not sure if it was good idea go againts his 'guide'. He sat up then, looking out of window, he could aswell escape again and never return. 

He almost got off until he heard Coruja´s voice " Can´s sleep? " Ealim turned to stairs where he was descending. Electricity dragon didn´t response at all as Coruja made his way to him " Ealim? Hey, speak to me. " he almost demanded as he sat down. Ealim looked away, not saying anything. Bird dragon looked him, ears flickering few times until he took his hand " Come on Ealim, say something. " he pleaded, there was sigh coming out from broken dragon " This is stupid. " he said " No one can´t help me. " he finished, Coruja frowned almost " Don´t say that, there´s hope for you. Come on, we have to try. " he insisted, Ealim was one who frowned " There´s no hope for me. This world is just not made for me. " he said as he looked away again with crossed arms " You should have just let me leave. " he hissed, Coruja stared him " No, ancestors no! I couldn´t leave with that human! There´s better people than that man! " Coruja insisted as it was true which it was. Ealim rubbed his forehead " Goddammit Eyewing, don´t you understand that you are who caused this? " he snarled as he stood up " You wanted me to leave years ago and then you actually go searching for men! Make up your damn mind! " he shouted, Coruja now frowned as he stood up too " IT WAS YEARS AGO YOU IDIOT! THIS IS PRESENT! " he roared, Ealim gritted his fangs with angered snarl " So what?! At least those humans respect me more than you people ever have! " he snapped, wanting to strangle bird dragon.

Coruja too gritted his fangs as his ears moved back " You need to deserve our respect Ealim! Dammit, I want to help you but you aren´t letting me! Why?! " he shouted, electricity dragon snorted " Because you can´t help me. " he said much more calm tone " This dragon is already gone. " he said, heading to door until he felt Coruja grab his tail " Ealim! I am not letting you leave! " he hissed, Ealim tried to claw him but bird dragon managed to stop him " Don´t you dare, Tasertail! " he shouted, Ealim snarled, pulling his arm back " Hmph! You are idiot, Eyewing! " he hissed which made Coruja almost wanting to punch him across the face. He sighed and let his tail go. Ealim snarled loudly to him _" That´s it... kill him. "_ voice said, encouraging but Ealim didn´t do it. Instead, he sat down with heavy sigh " I hate all of you... " he muttered, Coruja knelt down " I know you do but we want to help you. I want to help you. " he murmured as caressing his back " Please, let me help me you. " he pleaded, he wanted to help him even if he was annoying asshole.

Ealim sighed " Whatever... " he muttered, it was almost whisper _" You are PATHETIC. Ealim Tasertail doesn´t need anyone´s help! "_ voice mocked him, it made him whimper " Hey, Ealim. Don´t listen it. It´s lying to you. " Coruja said, making Ealim look him _" Bah, he is lying to you. Take him out now and leave this place! It´s your only chance. "_ it demanded " I can´t... " Ealim whispered as he managed to pull his head back down, it started to insult him. Calling him weak, pathetic, idiot and ignorant.

Coruja sighed and helped him up " Come on, let´s get you on bed. " he said gently, Ealim blinked firstly until he stared him. Was Coruja allowing sleep in his bed? Even after arguing? Coruja took him up and helped him lay down. Ealim stayed away from him as much possible, back turned to bird dragon who understood that he needed space. Moments later he fell asleep, Ealim managed to follow him some time later.

At past midnight Coruja woke to whimper " No.. no, please. " bird dragon yawned as he looked over his shoulder " Mhmh... E-Ealim...? " he saw him shake " Please... not again... no... " electricity dragon whimpered, Coruja blinked until he pulled himself closer Ealim " Ealim, it´s okay. " Coruja murmured, soon Ealim woke up with gasp and in panic he pushed himself away from bird dragon, only ending to fall off the bed with loud, painful cry " Ealim! " Coruja gasped, looking over him, Ealim groaned of pain, feeling damn dizzy " Ugh... hurts... " he managed to say, Coruja got out off bed, helping him sat up " Did you broke anything? " he asked, Ealim grumbled moment " I don´t think so... " he answered, shaking his head _" Awe, I hoped you would break your wings. "_ voice laughed, damn it was sadistic. Coruja helped him back on bed " Will you be okay? " he asked, Ealim licked his maw " Uh... I think so. " he said though there was no way in hell he was going to sleep for rest of night unlike Coruja who fell asleep soon. Ealim spend rest of that night staring the ceiling like idiot.

At next day Coruja had went to plaza while Ealim headed to Dragon city´s library, it was huge and tall! It was made for flying creatures mainly. Ealim flied up in highest selves where science books and such were kept. He flied sideways slowly as scanning through books. Many made by doctors, scientists and technicians of Dragon city´s Modernization Science and Technology Academy. He then grinned when he found what he had been searching, book and papers, it all was his which he had hid in here. He took them, he had made copies of his notes and hid them in library as he knew that not many would read these things. He flied to to platform to contain tables, chairs and couch even. He sat down to, opening book and notes. He started to read it as writing some stuff down. No one would have idea what he was up to. Ealim´s claws tapped table slowly as reading, it was old book that was about genetics and such. Same stuff that Ealim had done with creatures in Stramba island, he rubbed his snout. Author had states that creating some of these things wouldn´t be possible and some hypothesis and ideas were interesting, like idea of creating new types dragons. Ealim didn´t do that, he had used other creatures DNAs to create new creatures instead those new dragons. 

He wrote down what he had got from Dread Beetle which had been his best until that one lucky Thalmor archer killed it. He swore that one day he would perfect it, he wanted to show that he was best scientist that there ever was. He put papers between book and flied to put it all back in shelf _" One day you shall proof that Ealim Tasertail is one who deserve all that respect as he most_ _intelligent dragon that there ever was! Make them see that you are right in here! "_ voice encouraged him, Ealim had other plans though, he wanted more.

Electricity dragon made his way outside, Coruja walked to him " I got everything I needed. How´s your time in library? " he asked, Ealim shrugged " It was... okay. " he answered, it had been great as he had allowed to do his work in secret. Coruja smiled " Glad to hear that, come on, let´s go home. " he said, already walking off. Ealim followed him, he would bide his time, letting Coruja think that he was harmless, he wasn´t. He was greatest scientist, he was living martyr who wouldn´t stop believing that he was right about everything.


	9. Cruel blackmail

Month passed by slowly, Ealim spend his days in library to do his studies without anyone knowing what he really was up to. At weekends he would be with Coruja who would snuggle him on bed or read something which was boring as Ealim wanted to keep his mind bright and not numb it with useless garbage.

One day he had managed to get out of Dragon island and go to earth, he had taken his notes with him. He flied city limits of Raccoon City, Wesker was waiting him there " Well? What are up to mr. Tasertail? " man asked, Ealim swallowed heavily " I have plans to perfect my best creation, Dread Beetle. It prove to be excellent killing machine, sadly, it was killed off by Thalmor. " he said as handing over notes about it. Wesker readed it all carefully " Really impressing, but... Umbrella wants you come back fully, working for them. " he said, Ealim almost let out of gasp " What you mean? " he asked " It means clearly that you are coming back to us. Abandon your little friends. We can help you perfect this amazing creation of yours. " he said, Ealim flicked his cheekfrills " What if I refuse? " he asked, receiving smirk from man " Then except some terrible things to happen, it´s unwise say no to Umbrella. " he answered, making electricity dragon almost turn pale. 

Man turned to leave " Quicker you decide, the better. " he said, Ealim looked ground until he flied off, now he was in tight situation _" Just accept their offer, they are ones who really respect you! "_ voice demanded, Ealim shook his head, he had to think this through as it was risky.

Few days passed by, Ealim couldn´t decide and voice wasn´t helping him. He was in plaza with Coruja and Ribut, he had been quiet entire time, musing his choice still. Ribut looked Ealim " Hey son, what´s eating you? You haven´t spoken this entire time. " he noted, Ealim froze " Uh... it´s nothing father. " he said, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Ribut frowned until there was odd screech being heard, people panicked when group of MA-121 Hunter Alphas jumped down from roofs, Coruja gasped " Hunters! " Ribut looked him " What? You know these things? " he asked, Ealim saw one hold syringe _" Should have decided faster. "_ voice chuckled, Ealim back off, it turned its gaze on electricity dragon, he was target.

It screeched and started to run toward him, Ealim started to run away, other Hunters kept Ribut and Coruja in their places so they wouldn´t stop whatever their conspecific was up to.

Ealim looked behind, Hunter was hot on his heels, he tried to zap it with his tail but it was quick to avoid it and ended up to leaped on him, pressing syringe on his scales. Ealim snarled and bit its neck and killed it, syringe fell on ground, shattering into pieces. Ealim groaned, he felt dizzy all the sudden, was this what Wesker was talking about? It must have been.

Ribut managed to reach to Ealim " Ealim? Are you okay? " he asked, seeing his son hunched down. He approached him until he gasped when Ealim turned to look him, his pupil was reptile like and saliva was dribbling down. Ealim roared and attempted to bite him which Ribut avoided " Ealim! Stop! " he shouted, backing off. Ealim snarled ferally, Ribut sended bolt of lightning on his knee " Come on son, don´t do this! " he pleaded, Ealim winces of pain but it wasn´t enough to keep him down. Ealim shook his body " Sorry. " he managed to say, Ribut looked him in shock " So...rry... " he said, it sounded very rough, with hint of snarl. Ribut gritted his fangs, his son seemed to be there.

Ealim then pushed him down, Ribut roared of pain when he bit his waist where plating was not protecting him. Ribut managed to kick him off quickly and flee in pain, Ealim got up with angry snarl as Coruja managed to get in location " Ealim! " he gasped, electricity dragon roared to him and tried to attack him, Coruja simply flied back " Ealim, stop! It´s me! " he shouted as he avoided harsh bite. Dragon Guards flied to them, gaining Ealim´s attention, he snarled to them. Water dragon flied down but Ealim avoided her, biting on neck and crushing it. He dropped her and roared, Guards backed off " That dragon has totally lost it! " one them shouted, Coruja looked then " Don´t hurt him! That green lizard did this to him! " Coruja shouted, before he could react or anyone could warn him, Ealim bit his shoulder brutally " Argh! E-Ealim! " he managed to shake him off, Ealim hissed, saliva covered his maw. Coruja lowered his ears, he didn´t want to hurt him.

Ealim looked Guards with another snarl until he flied off " Ealim! " Coruja yelled after him but it did nothing. Coruja gritted his fangs as he checked his shoulder, it hurt alot. Guards came to direct him to healer as others went to search Ribut.

Ealim flied to earth, landing in Arklay Mountains, he roared loudly in anger. Soon dark clouds started gather with sounds of thunder. Ealim hissed as he looked around, first there was drizzle until it turned downpour with harsh wind and lightning. Electricity dragon roared again until he walked off, his hair and beard losing its shape and became wavy due rain. He moved on four, looking around all the time until got to cliffside where he could see Raccoon City. He licked his maw, his cheekfrills flickered when he heard people approaching him, he turned to see that it was group of soldiers, Umbrella´s to be exact. He snarled to them, one of them gestured them to stop " That´s him it seems. " man said, other looked Ealim for moment " Are you sure that this is him? He doesn´t look very.... smart. " soldier said, captain nodded " Positive, this is him, Ealim Tasertail. " he said, Ealim snarled louder, lightning struck nearby.

Ealim then stood on two, roaring loudly, captain fired dark in his shoulder which made him snarl angrily. He tried to approach them until collapsed on his knees, trying to remove it, pulling it away violently with throwing it off the cliff " Did it work? " other soldier asked, looking closely the dragon " I think so. " captain answered, it seemed to affect him somehow. Ealim managed to get back up, trying to approach them until his vision started to blur with harsh breathing. Soon he roared, hands holding in head, group stayed still, listening his screams as he knelt down, hunching over. Ealim then snarled furiously as he looked the captain, he roared loudly until he jumped off the cliff to fly off " Sir, he is getting away! " other soldier shouted " I know. He won´t get far. " captain stated, moving back in forest, he seemed to know where he would head next. 

Hours passed, storm was raging still. Group walked through forest until the arrived to abandoned Arklay hospital. Group headed forward, looking around, plant-life had overtaken entire building and wall that surrounded the area. Captain saw door busted open, violently. He went to check it, marks indicated that it was Ealim´s cause. He gestures others follow, entering in building. It was dead silent, they looked around, plants were everywhere. Captain followed different marks on walls and floor that Ealim had left behind. 

They entered in badly destroyed storage room where Ealim was " It´s seems that Umbrella really needs my helping paws. " he breathed, he was on his knees, near wall. Captain walked closer " Save it, Tasertail. There´s no one helping you now. Your friends will see you as monster now. " captain told him, Ealim stared him " I don´t need anyone. " he snarled until he used his tail to hit the wall hard. He snarled as he stood up. Captain lowered his gun " Yes, but we need you. After all, you are greatest scientist Umbrella knows. " he stated, Ealim narrowed his eyes _" Just go with them, if you go back to Dragon island... you will be locked away. And it´s not your fate, no. Your fate lies elsewhere. "_ voice said causing Ealim sigh deeply " Fine.. I will come with you. " he said, captain nodded and started to escort him out " HUNK to headquaters, we have successfully found Ealim Tasertail and we are currently bringing him in. " captain said, Ealim looked him, so this is Grim Reaper himself? 

They made their way out, it was still raining. Chopper came moments later to pick them up. Ealim sat down, looking the scenery as it rose up, he didn´t spoke a word during the flight. Fucking Umbrella had blackmailed him and made him look bad so he wasn´t given a choice than join them. 

Chopper landed to helipad of NEST-2, group dismounted it along Ealim. Wesker walked to them " Aah, it´s so nice to see you again mr. Tasertail. " man said, Ealim snorted " You son of a bitch! You blackmailed me! " he snarled, tail sparkled with electricity, soldiers aimed him " It was only way get you decide. I did warn you. " he said, Ealim looked away _" Just accept the truth, you are part of them now. "_ it said, Ealim had to accept that he was now officially part of Umbrella Corporation, wanted or not.

They walked in, Ealim´s hair and beard dribbled with water _" I am sorry Coruja... I have no choice. "_ he apologized in his head, he had no choice than accept his fate, fear of being locked away was too great. People brought him new set of robe, instead green it was yellow with red lines, Umbrella logo on back. He sighed and put it on, new belt had metallic holder for his bottles, it was all fine for him. He was led to his new lab " Your stuff from Stramba island has been brought over, mr. Tasertail. " Wesker said, Ealim nodded and walked in, he looked around, it was true, all of it was here. Even his bottles of his favorite drink, Serangga Brandy was brought over. He sat on chair, covering his face in regret, he had made great mistake. Mistake that he couldn´t fix or reverse.


	10. Anything for Umbrella

Commotion was heard in Great Dragon Hall, Thalmor had come once more. Ribut and Coruja were there too " So these things are called Hunters? Do you know where they came from? " Iswed asked, Coruja nodded hastly " Yeah... they came from earth. " he answered, people started to chatter " From earth?! " Ondolemar shouted, bird dragon nodded again " Yes, created by Umbrella Corporation. " he answered, more chatter. Iswed rubbed his jaw " Interesting....why did they attack Tasertail like that? " he asked which cause Coruja lower his ears, he had to tell them " Ealim was... is cahoots with them. They were ones who provided him the tools do those experiments in Stramba island. " he told them, people gasped, even more chatter came up. Ondolemar shook his head in disbelief " You can´t be serious, mr. Eyewing. " he said, he couldn´t believe any of it. Ribut looked Coruja and then Thalmor " It´s true, he attacked me too. " he said, looking his bandaged waist.

Iswed looked them " We have responsibility deal mess that Ealim has caused, him and those humans. " he said, Ribut looked up to chairman " Just leave Ealim out of this, he is innoncent! " he shouted " Innocent who killed many Thalmor, 4 Dragon Guards and wounded mr. Eyewing and you, mr. Tasertail. " he reminded him, Ribut lowered his head " Don´t worry, we won´t kill him. " Iswed said " Bottom line is... mr. Eyewing has experience that we need so if we don´t wanna cause massacre he only has one choice... help us. " he said he turned to look Coruja. Bird dragon lowered his ears " I don´t think I could be any help to you. " he said, Ondolemar walked up to him, arms behind back " Oh, I disagree. " Altmer said " You know him, you have history with him. " he said, Coruja looked Ribut who looked mer " Don´t pressure him, we don´t know why they attacked him and where he is. " electricity dragon reasoned, black dragon nodded " Yes, it´s true. We don´t know why it happened but.... he is not in island anymore, nor in Stramba. " he said, Ondolemar looked Sudac " What about Musim or Hari islands? Or Dante´s Freezer? " he asked, Iswed looked him " Hm.. yes... Guard captain Suraak Windstorm, send your best scouts in Musim and Hari islands as Dante´s Freezer too. " Iswed commanded, wind dragon nodded " Very good mr. Sudac, I shall send Raumati Flowerback to Musim, Kunguru Inkscale on Hari and Zima Coldclaw to Dante´s Freezer. " he said, Iswed nodded, Ribut looked Coruja who looked down, ears lowered.

Meanwhile in NEST-2, Ealim was working in his lab. Trying to find way to perfect Dread Beetle, he needed to make its armoring impermeable so it couldn´t not be killed like previous one. He saw most potential in carbonado, better known as black diamond. He could make shell hard as said stone, all he had to do was acquire some and then add piece in DNA mix, allowing embryo absorb it and start creating shell hard as black diamond. He took his laptop that Umbrella has given and started to send message to people that could go and get him carbonado. Ealim reached to take bottle of Serangga Brandy and drank from it as HUNK entered in room " Is everything alright, mr. Tasertail? " Ealim turned to soldier as he took settled bottle down " Apparently so, yes. " he said " I just finished sending message that I need black diamonds " he finished, soldier nodded only. Electricity dragon narrowed his eyes " Is there... something you want? " he asked, there was hint of anger in his voice " I just need to make sure that you are doing good, Umbrella needs you, you know? " he said, Ealim rolled his eye as he turned back to his work and drink.

HUNK got curious and walked closer " Where do you need black diamond mr. Tasertail? " he asked as Ealim drank from bottle " To make shell of Dread Beetle harder, I will add pieces in fluid where embryo will grow, letting it absord it and from there it will create shell that is hard as black diamond itself. " he explained, HUNK nodded " Understood. No wonder if UMBRELLA wants you, you are one helluva genius. " he stated _" Heard that? He praised you! He knows that you are genius! "_ voice was delighted of man´s understanding of Ealim´s great intelligence. Electricity dragon smirked and took sip from his drink " Acknowledged, HUNK. " he said with small chuckle, HUNK nodded and turned to leave " Alright, I leave you be. " he said, door closing soon. Ealim sighed deeply as he finished his drink, he needed something to eat, meaning he had to enter in society of humans and he knew how.

Later Ealim walked in street of Raccoon City, he had used his dragon magic to take form of human. He wore grey pants and black jacket, hood pulled over. He hadn´t covered his eye but he didn´t care. He entered in bar, some people looked him as he moved hood down " What happened to him..? " one man asked, his friends looked Ealim, seeing his blind eye and scars " Maybe he got attacked by some bloody animal. " other guy said, not caring what had happened to him.

Ealim sat down as bartender walked to him " Good day for you sir. What will it be? " she asked " Something meaty and fulfilling. " he said, avoiding eye-contact " Okay, anything to drink, Ealim shook his head " No thanks. " he said. Woman nodded and headed to kitchen to inform chef. Ealim´s finger tapped counter evenly, younger man looked him " Hard to find good steak around here. " he said " Not like home. " he finished, Ealim didn´t look him, only the surface of counter.

15 minutes later steak was served to Ealim who almost drooled by seeing it. Man looked him " What happened to your eye, man? " he asked, Ealim gritted his teeth " Not your bloody business. " he answered " Okay, take it easy. I just asked. " man said, rising hand up. Ealim snorted as older man looked him " Who are ya? What´s your name? " man asked, Ealim swallowed piece of steak down " Not your bloody business. " soon he was pulled by him " Answer to question! Who are ya? " he asked again, Ealim pushed him away " Hands off! " he snapped " Mind your own damn business. " he hissed and sat down, resuming his eating.

Ealim finished his eating, licking his lips. Man pulled him up again " Alright asshole! Now when ya have finished your eating, tell me your name. " man threatened, holding bottle in his hand. Ealim narrowed his eyes " Eliam, Eliam Tassler! There! You happy?! " he hissed, man loosened his grip " Yes, mister Tassler. " he said " Next time though, watch your tone or you´ll be in trouble. " he said, Ealim snorted and walked pass him " Whatever. " he said, he opened the door and walked out, slamming it close. He pulled hood over as he looked up, it was going to rain again _" Rain again? Seriously? Ugh... well, not suprising.... it´s mid autumn. "_ he mused and walked off, hands in pockets.

Days passed in Dragon island, there was no trace of Ealim. Coruja had come to conclusion that he was in earth, and most likely in place called Raccoon City. Ondolemar himself had promised to go in there and investigate. High Elf got ride from Coruja to city limits, from there he walked in city by foot.

Ondolemar kept hood on, wearing gray jacket and indigo sweat pants to fit in as they said. High Elf entered in same bar where Ealim or Eliam was, eating in peace. Elf walked to counter, near him. Ealim could pick mer´s scent _" Oh, look who has entered in world of mankind. It´s that pesky Thalmor justiciar that tried to kill you. "_ voice chuckled, Ealim frowned deeply as he ate piece of his chicken breast that he had ordered. Ondolemar looked him as bartender poured drink to him " You remind me of this one man I used to know. " mer said, Ealim licked his lips " Oh, really? " he asked as he put his utensils down " I could say same of you, mister. " he finished, Ondolemar narrowed his eyes as he took sip of his drink " Do you have name? " he asked, Ealim nodded " Yes, that´s Eliam Tassler. " he said, Thalmor rised eyebrow, appearence looked similar along name but he wasn´t sure because he didn´t knew that dragons could turn into humans.

Ondolemar looked his drink, wanting to hide pain that electricity dragon had caused. He had deprived lifes of many Thalmor and four great Dragon Guards to his terrible experiments, he wanted to slaughter that bastard that was still alive. Losing so many caused him feel loneliness which Ealim had felt too. In his anger he broke the glass, causing drink splatter everywhere as glass pierced his hand " Oh god! Are you okay sir? " bartender asked, Ondolemar knew that he couldn´t use Restoration now " Yes... I got some shards of glass in my hand. " he said, Ealim looked them as he finished his meal and left as bartender took pincer, wet cloth and bandage to tend Ondolemar´s hand.

Mer sat still patiently " If I may ask you madam but have you seen any odd... creatures around lately? " he asked, woman looked up to him " What? No, no. I haven´t. " she responded, Ondolemar nodded, waiting until his hand had been taken care off. He needed to find hotel to stay in, luckily Dragon council had given him currency that he could use. He left, paying drink and broken glass.

Meanwhile Ealim had managed to get back to NEST-2, turned back his dragon form " That damn Thalmor! How in hell is this possible?! " he snarled until he thought up person who was behind it all " Coruja... " he snarled " That damn idiot! " he finished as he entered in his lab. He gritted his fangs as his tail sparkled _" Kill that Elf! It´s our only chance! "_ voice shouted, it sounded good idea but it could lure more people to chase him. Not good, Ealim sat down, he needed to think this through, he looked his tank that contained embryo of new, perfect Dread Beetle. He grinned, Umbrella had request that it would be used in next mission when it would be ready. He had agreed, it was good way to see that he had created something grand, he would do anything for Umbrella as long it brought benefits to him. Benefits such as results, power, respect and money. Anything as long he would get them.


	11. Inconvenient Thalmor justiciar

Two days later Ondolemar sat in same bar just like Ealim, he had grown to suspect the man, though he hadn´t seen his other eye so wasn´t sure. Ealim finished his meal of pork and stood up, handing over payment and left. Ondolemar waited outside, hiding alleyway until he saw him come out. Game was now on.

Ondolemar walked after Ealim, keeping his distance thought. Ealim grinned, he could smell him _" Aww.... he is following us, he thinks he is so sneaky, so clever. "_ voice chuckled, Ealim had to agree that it was pretty amusing how mer though he couldn´t smell his scent but he would play his game. He had plan for High Elf, it wouldn´t nice one.

Ealim reached to city limits now Ondolemar had to actually stay away and be more cautios. Ealim was still aware of his presence but he played his game of being unaware one. Elf used Muffle to stay quiet as he stayed behind rocks, trees and other plant matter until they got in open area where train tunnel was. Ondolemar let Ealim walk ahead until he was gone. 

Ondolemar walked to front of tunnel, it was black " What the hell...? I think I was right, Eliam Tassler must be Ealim Tasertail. Name.... everything.... but I can´t be sure just yet. " he said and walked in, casting Candlelight to light his way " Can´t see darn thing in this place... " he grumbled, staying near wall in case train coming toward him.

Later Ondolemar climbed on platform, he was in NEST-2, he looked around until he headed up stairs until he was Umbrella´s logo on wall " Umbrella? So it´s true.... I was right. " he stated and kept moving until he arrived to large warehouse area. Ealim looked him from above, turned back to dragon form. He grinned " Well, glad that you could make it. " Ealim said, making Ondolemar look up " Tasertail... I knew it! " he shouted, conjuration magic flickering in his hands. Electricity dragon snickered " Of course you did... did you really thought I didn´t pick your scent and realized that you followed me all the way in here? " he asked as Ondolemar´s escape route was closed, same one where he came from.

Ealim crossed his hands " You are quite idiotic, as I thought. " he said " You spend long time trying to track me down. Well here... enjoy. " in that moment Dread Beetle leaped over Ealim, landing with heavy thud. Its armoring looked darker thanks to black diamond, elf took step back " So you made new monster, did you thought I don´t know how to deal one of those? " Ondolemar asked, Ealim snickered " Good question but no. While it´s based on previous version of Dread Beetle, I made some improvements. " he told him as Ondolemar conjured Bound Bow " What improvements? " he asked as he looked up to him " Armoring that you people can´t destroy. I used carbonado or black diamond for embryo so it would create carbonado tought shell to itself. My vision and plan of perfect creation are now made reality. " he explained as mer took few more steps back " Carbonado tough shell? What are you talking about?! " he asked, he was getting nervous and angry at the same time. Ealim caressed his beard " You will find out soon enough, everyone will. " he answered, Dread Beetle moved closer the justiciar, dragging its tail across the floor until it halted.

Ondolemar tilted his head until it lifted its upper body up, roaring loudly, Ealim chuckled as he walked away " Tasertail! Wait! " mer yelled but it didn´t do nothing, he had to deal the new Dread Beetle first. It screeched and fired streams of fire on him, Ondolemar used Ward to deflect it with grunt " Ugh... Auri-El... " it flied toward him and grabbed him by waist with its pincer " Argh! By eight! " he yelled as he conjured Bound Dagger, trying to pierce its pincer but it got deflected by it. It really was harder than before! Thalmor shouted of pain as it pressed its pincer more, he tried again and again but nothing happened. He released ice on its pincer, freezing it, Ondolemar then used Bound Sword to shatter it, breaking part of it which forced creature drop him. 

Thalmor crawled away from it until it used its other pincer grab his leg " Auri-El! Give up you damn monster! " he snapped as he conjured Bound Bow and aimed its eye, it used its wounded pincer to cover them, starting to crush mer´s leg " Argh! Yo-Agh! " he tried to get free by using ice to cover but something took hold of his hands, it was Hunter " H-Huh?! " he gasped as he saw it, he was practically trapped.

Dread Beetle tightened its grasp, causing Thalmor yell out of pain, soon he felt Hunter suddenly let go of his arms, giving him chance to freeeze the pincer as he looked who it was. It was Sakhra! Ealim´s old boss! Sakhra turned to face them and fired earth missile on froze pincer which broke it entirely, though, mer got hit in process too. Sakhra ran to Ondolemar " Are you okay? " he asked as he sat up " I... I think so.. who did you found me? Why are you in here mr. Clubtail? " he asked as Sakhra checked creature briefly " I got help from Eyewing.... I need to stop Tasertail, I can´t let do these things. " he said as Ondolemar healed himself " Got it, but.. what about that creature? " he asked as it prepared to attack them. Sakhra licked his maw " Use Frost on it, I can then shatter it in pieces! " he told him, Thalmor nodded and both got on its sides.

Dread Beetle screeched and spinned around, using it tail to smack Ondolemar on wall " Ondolemar! " Sakhra shouted until he got hit by creature´s broken pincer. Earth dragon groaned as he got up, feeling dizzy for the moment. Ondolemar winced as he got up " Urgh... this hurt.... " he groaned as making his way to behind creature, using Frost Bite on it. Dread Beetle turned around to face him " Clubtail, now! " Thalmor shouted, Sakhra fired earth missile on it, shattering the tail, creature shrieked of agony as it was hit. Justiciar freezed its face " Say goodnight, freak! " Sakhra roared as he used his tail to shattered it, exposing part of its brains which was rather disgusting, making Ondolemar almost throw up. Creature collapsed on floor, it was now dead. Ondolemar breathed heavily " And he said it was perfect creature...? Perfect to freeze if anything. " he breathed, Sakhra could only nod.

Ondolemar walked off then, climbing up ladder " Sakhra, get back to others. " he said, earth dragon tilted his head " What?! Are you insane?! After that you want me to leave?! " he asked angrily, was Altmer insane? Justiciar pulled himself up " Yes, I can take it from here. Tasertail thinks I am dead so I should be good to go. " he told him, earth dragon frowned " I am not leaving! " he shouted, Ondolemar gritted his teeth " Leave! I can handle this! " he snapped, Sakhra took deep breath, he didn´t want to argue with him " Fine... but be very careful. " he told him, mer nodded and walked off. Sakhra sighed and headed off aswell.

Ondolemar made his way to open area, filled with technology, glass tanks and stars to higher levels. He looked around until he heard someone clap " Bravo. " it was Wesker, Ondolemar conjured Bound Bow and aimed him " Damn it! Where´s Tasertail?! " he asked, man didn´t even flinch of sight " Hmp, Tasertail? Maybe I´ll tell you, maybe I won´t. " he answered until he very much appeared front of him and punched him on wall, man smirked " I am impressed that you actually defeated mr. Tasertail´s creation. " he said as Thalmor got up " Ugh.. I got some help... " he grunted, Wesker walked closer " Help? And that help didn´t came here? What a pity. " he said as Ondolemar managed to get himself out of corner. Mer than tried to punch him but man managed to counter it and elbowed his stomach and then picked him up by throat and tossed him thorught one of glass tanks, shattering it as fluids poured out. Thalmor groaned as he tried to get up, this really did hurt. He removed shards he did have and used Close Wounds on them.

Altmer managed to get on his knee as he heard Ealim speak " Don´t you ever get tired of chasing me? " Ondolemar looked up, it was Ealim who seemed to be unhappy as hell. Electricity wore his orange yellow robe and belt " You have really become quite an inconvenience for me. " he hissed, he held railing until he pressed it hard. Ondolemar conjured Bound Bow once more to aim him " Why are you doing this? What are you accomplishing by working with this Umbrella?! " he asked angrily, Ealim snorted as he started to walk down " Why, for benefits of course. " he answered, Ondolemar tilted his head until Wesker kicked him down, Ealim grinned as he reached on same level " Respect... results... money... power... all of it. Give me a one good reason why I shouldn´t do any of this. " he snarled as man tossed Altmer on wall.

Ondolemar groaned of pain as he looked up " Because... it´s againts morals of your kind... " he breathed, Ealim rolled his eyes and used his tail to give him powerful zap of electricity " Let´s then say.. I am not part of my kind. " he said, laughing until Thalmor was unconscious. Wesker walked to Ealim " He had help, not suprising if he lived through you Dread Beetle. " he said, Ealim gritted his fangs " Yes, yes... he smells faintly like Clubtail... " he snarled " Take that damn Elf into cell! " he demanded as he stormed out, he needed to calm down for moment. HUNK walked pass him, he dragged justiciar from foot, Wesker smiled as he head to attend his own business.

Ondolemar woke up later in cell as Ealim walked in with HUNK " I am not pleased of what have you done for me dear Dread Beetle. " he said, mer took deep breath as he stared with angrily " Wish I could say same, doctor. " he said, sounding almost venomous. Ealim caressed his beard for moment " It is pity that this encounter might well be our last. " he said as Ondolemar narrowed his eyes " You won´t get away from this that easily. " mer threatened, making him tilt his head slightly for second " You suprise me. Are High Elves really all this stubborn? " he asked, Thalmor didn´t response. Ealim snorted and left soon, not wanting to waste his valuable time with mer.

Ealim walked back to his lab, paw running his face _" Why don´t we just kill him?! He is under our mercy! "_ voice shouted, Ealim sighed " I have my reasons... just wait. " he said as making his way to desk " That Elf made me realize that there is some faults still in my experiments... I have to work on those so I can get results I want. " he muttered as he sat down, he had to start all over again, he took DNA containers, taking ones he needed and started to work new monsters. 


	12. Never be the same

Sakhra flied back to Hall in hurry, telling them everything of what happened in NEST-2. News worried everyone, Coruja and Ribut had to ask Sakhra if they would go back and see how everything was going, earth dragon had agreed and prepared to head back on earth, not knowing that Ondolemar was prisoner of Umbrella.

Trip to train tunnel was breeze as always as getting in. Coruja looked around carefully, everything looked to be same as they got in warehouse. Ribut´s jaw hit the floor by sight " By Stormwave.... " he breathed out, Coruja nodded " Yeah, I know... " he said, his ears flickered as he listened his surrounding it was quiet as always. Sakhra flied to platform where Ondolemar had climbed up to pursue Ealim, other two joined him quickly. Ribut looked ahead " He went there? " he asked, Sakhra nodded " Yeah, I am not sure what happened to him. I hope he is doing okay. " he said and walked off, Ribut looked Coruja for minute until he followed earth dragon.

Some time later they got area where Altmer had got beaten, broken glass tank was one thing that catched Sakhra´s eye " What happened in here...? " he muttered, they looked around, there was no sight of Ealim. Coruja saw something black around corner " I saw something. " he informed them as he flied to see what it was, he looked into empty corridor. Ribut walked to Coruja " What is it? " he asked as bird dragon turned to look him " I saw something... I think who it was. " he answered, Sakhra flied to them " Whoever it was, they won´t get far. Let´s go. " he said as walking pass to investigate, two other dragons following him.

They entered in bridge, down was arena like it to destroy failed monsters. Ribut looked around " What is this place? " he mused aloud as Coruja saw Wesker and Ealim in higher part " Wesker! So it was you! " Coruja snarled, making Sakhra and Ribut look bird dragon " Who? " they asked, Ealim chuckled as he leaned on railing " We last met in Dragon city before that Hunter incident, didn´t we? Well, let´s just say... I can´t come back. " he said, Coruja tilted his head " Ealim, it wasn´t your fault! Umbrella did it! " Ribut shouted, electricity dragon rolled his eye " Oh well... isn´t this one big family reunion though. " he said as door closed behind three dragons.

Sakhra snarled " Where´s Ondolemar?! " he asked angrily, electricity dragon crossed his arms " Ondolemar... let´s just say that our dear Wesker here gave him good beat-down, I just finished him off. " he answered, Coruja snarled " Cut that attitude! Where is he?! " he roared, Ealim shook his head " I think not... " he said as giant spiders started to crawl toward three from above " Do some bug extermination for us and I may tell where that annoying Elf is. " he said and left with Wesker. Sakhra gritted his fangs " EALIM! GET BACK IN HERE! " he roared until one spider jumped on him " HUAH! GET IT OFF ME! " earth dragon shrieked, Ribut released bolt of lightning on it, flinging it over railing to pit. Coruja used his wing to sling other one down too. Earth dragon used his tail to smash third one to pulp.

Ribut tossed fourth one away and flied where Ealim had been, before he reached to door Wesker appeared to kick him across the face. Ribut groaned of pain as he looked his friends fight the the spiders " Remarkable, still persisting to retrieve your dear son. Commendable, yet futile. " Wesker said as Ribut got on his feet " Yeah.. maybe it is.. but I am not giving up just yet! " he snarled and released hight voltage of lightning on man, giving him chance to pick him up and toss him off the railing. Coruja flied to him " Ribut! Go after Ealim! Me and Sakhra will go look for Ondolemar! " he shouted, Ribut nodded firmly and ran off. 

Sakhra finished last spider, letting him join Coruja soon. They entered in corridor with many prison doors " So what our plan boss? " Coruja asked " We need to find Ondolemar and then we get hell out of here. " he told him as he sniffed around. Coruja nodded as he looked around, whole place was incredible, he had to admit that.

Earth dragon sniffed one door, it had strong scent of Altmer coming out. He used his horns to bust it down. Thalmor inside looked up in shock " What the-?! " he gasped until he saw that who did it " mr. Clubtail? " he asked, Sakhra nodded " Yeah, it´s me. Mr. Eyewing is here too.... mr. Tasertail went after his son. " he told him as justiciar got up " What?! Is he insane?! Ealim will kill him! " he shouted as he walked out, Coruja flicked his ear " He will be okay, I am sure. But we need to get back to island. " he said, Altmer shook his head " Listen. I am going to be alright. You two need to stop him. " he said, causing earth dragon to frown " We can´t just leave you here! " he told him, mer looked up to him " I can handle myself. This is your only chance! If Tasertail gets away he gets chance to create more powerful monsters! Many will suffer! " Thalmor insisted, earth dragon looked Coruja " We need to help Ribut. " Coruja said, Sakhra sighed in defeat, mer was right. 

Meanwhile Ribut walked in other wider corridor until he saw Ealim come out with HUNK, carrying two briefcases. Ribut took deep breath " EALIM! " he shouted, both flinched by sudden call-out. Ealim gritted his fangs " You again?! " he snarled until he ran off, HUNK shoot few times as warning not to follow. Ribut was in shock, unsure what to do. Moments later Coruja and Sakhra ran to him " Ribut, where´s Ealim? " Coruja asked " He got away with this one soldier! He carried two brieftcases... must be a his experiments. " he told them. Sakhra licked his maw " We need to stop him! If he gets away he will create more stronger monsters and more people will suffer! " he informed him, Ribut´s eyes widened " What? No... " he exhaled " Okay... let´s go! " he exclaimed, they nodded and ran off, giving chase for Ealim.

HUNK opened door for Ealim, leading to sewers. Soldier saw three dragons coming to their way " We got company, mr. Tasertail! " he warned him, Ealim turned around " What?! Grrr! Take care of them! " he ordered him, HUNK nodded, closing door after Ealim, he started to shoot dragons then. Ribut used his tail to sling bolt of lightning to unarm him. Sakhra took his chance and used his tail to knock him unconscious, Coruja opened door, foul scent from sewers made him gag " By ancestors.. " he coughed, scent was terrible! He didn´t want to go down there but he had to, and he wouldn´t be alone, he had Ribut and Sakhra.

Sewers were disgusting indeed, Sakhra gagged badly " It´s terrible down in here, after this I am going to take like 5 baths. " he stated, Coruja nodded " Same... I will take 6, how Ealim can come down in here? " he mused, it didn´t help that they had to enter in sewer water because it was too cumbersome to fly down here. Ribut soon sawn Ealim in distance, he ran toward him " EALIM! " he shouted, Ealim looked back, seeing three made him run. Sakhra fired earth missile, hitting corner where Ealim vanished " Dammit Tasertail! Get back in here! " earth dragon roared as he tried to turn around corner, unfortunately he slipped and fell entirely in sewer water, he quickly climbed out " Yuck! Hrrr.... this is so gross! " gagged as he shook himself dry, Coruja looked ahead until he looked Sakhra " I know but we have to go! " he reminded him, Sakhra nodded weakly, resuming the chase.

Ealim looked back, seeing three on his heels " You gotta be kidding me! " he shouted, busting door down, leading him in subway tunnel. He didn´t thought direction, he just ran, Coruja slowed down before he took off, he now had more space to work with. Ealim gasped when he saw subway coming to their direction, he leaped aside in panic. Coruja flied higher, breathing heavily as he looked back, Ribut and Sakhra were near wall too. When it had passed Coruja saw Ealim far ahead " Get back in here! " bird dragon yelled, dashing after him, Ealim used his tail to zap him, making Coruja fall down with pained grunt, Sakhra stopped to check him " Eyewing! Are you alright? Anything broken? " he asked, feeling worried. Coruja groaned in pain " U..rugh... I am okay... just.... hold on for moment... " he breathed, managing to get back up, wincing few times " I am okay... let´s go, he is getting away. " he breathed, running ahead, Sakhra smiled for bit, Coruja was stubborn and determined to stop him, no matter what. 

Ealim jumped on subway platform, there was people who gasped and stared when they saw the dragon. Real dragon, Ealim looked them children hid behind their parents. Three dragons catched up with him " Ealim! Stop right there! " Ribut shouted, people started to grow more scared when more of them appeared, Ealim gritted his fangs " I am really starting to get tired to this... game. " he breathed until he roared loudly, people started to panic running up and out, Ealim started to run up too, Ribut tried to hit him with bolt of lightning but missed.

Ealim got on surface, people saw him and backed off in terror " It´s monster! " woman shouted, some called him demon, some freak, etc. Ealim looked them with arrogant look as Coruja, Sakhra and Ribut got up " No more running, Tasertail! " Sakhra shouted, Ealim snarled and turned around " I may have underestimated you three, you are all very stubborn. " he stated, Coruja´s ears moved back " Your mistake, it´s over Ealim! " bird dragon snarled loudly, Ealim narrowed his eyes " Over...? It´s nowhere near over! " he roared, lightning jolting from his tail onto many innocent people, killing them in seconds. Ribut was horrified by slaughter he saw, Ealim took deep breath as he settled briefcases down " Playtime is over! " he roared leaped toward them, using his wings to slap Coruja and Sakhra down. Two electricity dragons circled each other, they were on four, Ribut´s cheekfrills were down, he was in forced to fight his son for real. Ealim bared his fangs, keeping his wings spreaded " Ribut Tasertail... I never thought that we would face like this, amongst the mankind. " he said, almost hissing. Ribut stayed quiet as Coruja and Sakhra were recovering from hit. Ribut took deep breath until he spoke " Take off that robe, you don´t need it. " he said, Ealim gave him arrogant look " What do you think you get if I do? " he asked, Ribut gave him more serious look than before " My son. " he answered, Ealim licked his maw until he stood on two, removing that yellow robe that had Umbrella logo printed, he dropped it on his feet, leaving him only necklace and belt.

People looked them, there was fear and tension in air as dark clouds started to gather. Ealim snorted in arrongance " Your son is gone, he was weak and foolish like his father. So I destroyed him. " he told Ribut who started to approach him " That´s what those people and that... voice wants you to believe. But it´s not true, my son is alive. " he said, standing face to face with lightning blue dragon, Ealim shook his head " No, those people are wise and right. " he said, Ribut swallowed heavily " UMBRELLA is using you for your intelligence, when they have what they need they will slay you. " Ribut tried to reason him " You know it´s true. " he said, people never had seen dragons like this, acting them.

Ealim narrowed his eyes " It´s too late. " he said which made yellow electricity dragon shake his head slightly " No it´s not. Leave with me, come hom. We miss you. " he said with gentle tone, Ealim stayed silent for few moments. Coruja and Sakhra looked people, never think that they would end up like here. Ealim backed off _" Don´t start play coward now! Kill them now! "_ voice demanded, Ealim lowered his cheekfrills, looking around nervously. Now it wasn´t time to get anxious, Ribut noticed it but he didn´t knew what he should do. Unlike Coruja who got up and started to approach Ealim " Ealim...? " he made Ealim look him, electricity dragon looked him with angered look as he spreaded his wings with roar. People backed off, young children cried of fear that dragon caused. Coruja lowered his ears little bit as Ealim went on four, snarling. Coruja looked him unsure what to do or what caused Ealim´s sudden change of behavior. His ears flickered few times until he saw police cars enter in scene. Ealim looked them, taking few steps back with snarl, Coruja looked him " Ealim... hey, it´s okay.. " he murmured, Ealim roared and ran to pick up the briefcases as he jumped in air to fly off, Coruja tried to give him chase but got by hit his wing, hitting Ribut before stumbling down, Sakhra tried but got same wing slapping treatment, falling down, breaking street lamp in process.

Coruja groaned in pain as one of officers walked to them " What kinda creatures ya three were suppose to be? " he asked, not scared of them unlike rest of people. Coruja looked man, breathing heavily " I am bird dragon. My name is Coruja "Nocturnal" Eyewing, yellow dragon is electricity dragon, Ribut Tasertail father of that lighting blue dragon called Ealim Tasertail. Green is earth dragon, Sakhra Clubtail. " he told him, man looked them as Sakhra made his way to them limbing slightly. Officer looked them in amaze " Alright... what´s going? Why were ya chasing that Ealim guy? " he asked as Ribut got up " I don´t wanna say it but... he is mad scientist, capable create terrible and powerful monsters by mixing DNA of others creatures. " he explained, Sakhra laid down to rest " Yeah... that dragon is out of his mind. We tried to stop him but failed as you can see. I think my hindleg is sprained... I can´t help anymore. " he said, breathing heavily, all of them were drained. They had tried their best, they were close and yet, Ealim got away.

Ribut and Coruja helped Sakhra back to Dragon island, letting healers treat him. Two dragons then went to Great Dragon Hall where Ondolemar was with Iswed. Altmer turned back when he saw them enter " Well? " he asked, both shook their heads, looking floor in shame. Ondolemar shook his head in disbelief " No... he couldn´t have... " he breathed, Ribut looked him but not fully " I am afraid so... we tried. Truly, but he got away... even Sakhra sprained his hindleg. " he said, he was ashamed of himself. He had failed, badly. 

Ealim flied long distance into west Africa, there was Umbrella laboratory build in underground cave. He landed middle of garden from hole on ceiling, few researchers looked up to him, greeting him with great respect _" Look at them. They respect you, respect that you deserve. "_ voice said, Ealim looked them until head of laboratory walked up to dragon " Greetings, mr. Tasertail. We have been excepting you. " he said, sounding formal, Ealim snorted with gritted fangs " Whatever... " he said, making his way main research rooms, he knew where his own personal study would be located. Ealim entered in room, it was clean and contained tools he needed. Ealim smiled and walked to desk, putting briefcases down, opening them. They held his DNA containers that he needed, he sighed deeply. As much he enjoyed that he was given tools do his job and being respected, he started to think back when he was in Raccoon City with his father, he had pleaded him come home. Ealim lowered his cheekfrills along his head, things wouldn´t never be to be same.


	13. Heartfelt reunion at night

Days passed until Coruja returned to NEST-2 for clues of Ealim´s whereabouts, he had readed through papers and notes he had left behind. There´s was nothing, no hints of his whereabout. Bird dragon looked computer, his ears flickered few times as he walked to it, starting to type and browser through it. His eyes scanned text and panels that popped up.

He clicked files and started to read through folders after folders, he felt that he was closer " You can fly but you can´t hide, Ealim. " he muttered as he opened last folder which held the answer. He opened it and there it was. North Africa, in Kijuju Autonomous Zone, specifically in Ndipaya cave. Coruja narrowed his eyes as reading it all, he had it all now. He made his way out and took off, heading to Africa. He was going to get that electricity dragon now.

At next night Coruja arrived to west Africa, damn, he was beyond tired but he couldn´t rest before he had got Ealim. He silently landed in underground garden, moonlight lighting up area dimly. People were sleeping in their tents, their soft snores, mumbles and groans carried in Coruja´s ears. He wrapped his wings around his body and turned invisible thanks to moonlight that allowed him do so.

He walked through dark corridors silently, entering in laboratory which was shared it seemed as there was many desks, laptops, alot paper, etc. His eyes locked onto open journal on desk. He picked it up, reading it.

_October 6._

_Our current goal is to develop perfect versions of Skurvygrowth, Electric Spider, Magma Armadillo, Crystal Lizards and his proudest creation called Dread Beetle._

_We need to eliminate all the flaws and make them perfect and impossible to be defeated. Mr. Tasertail told us everything we needed to know, he will be guiding us during development. I am wondering how he will contain these monsters, though he told us not to worry._

Coruja licked his maw and turned page.

_October 7._

_We have been observing growth of fetuses of creatures. And I noticed mr. Tasertail looking unhappy, when I asked him about it he told me buzz off and get black diamonds for future embryos that will develop their shells to be hard as that. He also told Mark order supplies and food, I agree, we are running low on those. I wish we could eat actual food. I am sick to these dull and tasteless can food and bread. I miss pizza, barbecue, hamburgers and homemade sailor steak._

Coruja rolled his eyes and closed journal as he picked up SIG P226 handgun. He sighed and kept walking for moment until he found journal written by HUNK, he had arrived too. Coruja took it and readed, wondering what soldier was on about.

_October 3._

_Mr. Tasertail was somewhat disappointed to my performance back in NEST-2, I told him that I am not trained to deal dragons exactly. Luckily he forgave me._

_October 7._

_Mr. Tasertail looks unsatisfied, actually, he had looked like it pass few days. He hadn´t eaten much or come out his study except if he doesn´t need to come check how things are running. If I have to admit something then it´s that I am worried about him. I wonder what´s eating him._

Coruja started to wonder too what was going on, was Ealim really unhappy? And why? He put it down and headed where´s Ealim´s study was. He pushed door open slowly as he letting himself turn visible. He looked around, room was dark, there was other door, it surely led to bedroom.

Coruja opened door as he held gun, he saw Ealim lay on bed, hugging the pillow in his sleep. Bird dragon took deep breath and walked to him, looking down on him. Sleeping dragon looked so vulnerable that it was making him think back of things that has been happening. He sighed and put gun down " What makes you do these things? " he asked as Ealim opened his working eye " Because I yearn reverence even if I would get it most disturbing way. I am tired, Coruja. Help me, please. " he said making Coruja lower his ears, he sat down " Why ask me now? " he asked, Ealim lifted himself up, not looking him. His cheekfrills lowered themselves until he looked him " Stay with me? " he asked, Ealim swallowed hard, his ears flickered once until he laid next him him. Coruja took his paw " You are wrong Ealim. You don´t want to do these things because of respect. You are lying to yourself that this is only way to live. " Coruja said, Ealim´s eye moved away " It´s true, after incident in Dragon city I saw UMBRELLA my only hope to live... yet, I miss you... " he muttered sadly, Coruja hugged him gently, Ealim had been unhappy because of him. He held him, falling slowly asleep with him.

At morning HUNK entered in Ealim´s bedroom to check him, he didn´t seem to be suprised when he saw Ealim lay top of Coruja. He almost chuckled by sight " Are you okay under him, mr. Eyewing? " soldier asked, Coruja looked him, looking satisfied " More than okay, sir. I got my favorite wise guy back. " he purred, soldier nodded and left soon after because bird dragon was there to take care of Ealim.

Some time later Coruja noticed journal on nightstand next to gun, curiosity got best of him. He took it and started to read it.

_October 1._

_Great regret is getting best of me and voice in my head is calling me pathetic and weak because I think of my mate Coruja so much. I don´t want to do these things but... what else do I have? I don´t have any other choice, I can´t go back. I have to live with this and stay. I am sorry Coruja, I really love you but I can´t come home._

_Umbrella is only way I can live my life and complete my research. I don´t want to die without doing what I do best: Doing experiments and researching. I never want to hesitate speak up my mind when people ask my guidance. I never wanted to hurt you, I just... I promise. You are most important person in my life and I want you to know it, one way or another._

_October 2._

_After small part of black diamond is added in embryo´s tank I checked state of Crystal Lizard, my newest creation. Mix of Lava Lizards that live in Skelos´s Badland in Musim island and Crystal Brutes from Concurrent Skies, my home. It seemed to doing well so far. My other new creation Death Scarlet Lizard consciousness level deteriorated, futher observation wasn´t needed so I told others dispose of it. Later on day we released Electric Spider, movement was sluggish than it was before. Combat potential is low._

_October 3._

_Experimented with some special treatment, it bore positive results, fighting back for little along better movement. When HUNK arrived to base I told him how disappointing he was back in NEST-2, I forgave him though. I tried Nkatenkwen today during lunch even if I asked them bring me zebra! Zebra! Why in name of Stormwave they bring some man´s food instead some tasty flesh of local animal?! Hell, I would eat wildebeest, antilope, buffalo, kudu,... any of these animals would do instead this garbage!_

_I asked HUNK that we should head to savannah one day to hunt some fine meat for me. I am onto some elephant, it should help me last for month!_

_At afternoon Electric Spider was crawling around building and ruins and seemed to be friendly toward others, not attacking any researchers. One soldier gave it dead vermin to eat, lucky for that. I have to eat human food while this overgrown insect gets fed with rat!_

_October 4._

_Stairway to the Sun... these flowers grow in Dragon island too, we call them Ancestor Flower, ancestors once visited this area, blessing the area so they would grow in here. Blessing is virus for man, when we use it, it strengthen us. Ancestors used it in terrible fights. I told others not to touch them, these flowers weren´t use for them, they would turn in monsters as punishment as ancestors say._

_At early evening me and HUNK came back from hunt, we were successful taking down this big elephant. I am going to last over a month with this. Though, sharing it with Coruja would be nice. During these four days voice has been silent, it´s miracle. I wonder if I am doing something right to shut it up or I am recovering from my mental illness? Who knows._

_October 5._

_I reported my research´s results for Wesker. He seemed to be satisfied with them, I am glad that he isn´t here. I am not big fan of him, he caused me to join Umbrella because I was turned into animal. Fuck him, fuck Umbrella. Reason I stay is because they have tools and resources that I can use for my experiments._

_October 6. Nothing new to report._

_October 7._

_I haven´t eaten much of that elephant.... I haven´t been myself, I miss Coruja. I am afraid that soon voice will come back to taunt me. I pray for ancestors it won´t happen._

Coruja lowered his ears as he looked Ealim who was still asleep. He had missed him alot, reading his personal thoughts and what he has done before he had come in here made him feel bad for Ealim. Electricity dragon wanted share prey with him, it already was touching. He quickly put journal down as he heard sleepy mumbles come out of Ealim " Mmhm... morning... " he mumbled, looking him in eyes. Coruja smiled " Morning sleepyhorn. Slept well? " he asked, Ealim nodded weakly " Yes, I haven´t slept this well since... forever. " he stated, yawning. Bird dragon licked his snout " Ealim.. please, come back to Dragon island. It wasn´t your fault. It was Umbrella. Please, for me. " he begged, Ealim lowered his cheekfrills as he looked away " I don´t know... they will lock me away when I do.. " he said, Coruja shook his head " They won´t! I promise! Please Ealim! For my sake! " he begged, making electricity dragon look him in eyes. Ealim´s eye moved itself away from Coruja " I can´t... I- " Coruja then kissed him " You can. I will handle speaking. " he said as he broke it, Ealim stared him in suprise, he hadn´t excepted this. 

Ealim finally sighed deeply " Fine... you won..... I will come back to Dragon island... " he said with upset tone, Coruja kept his ears down. He didn´t want to force him but he had to, Ealim shouldn´t be on earth begin with. He belongs to Dragon island. He belongs with Coruja.


	14. Behind dark green eye lies unwilling scientist

At next evening Ealim and Coruja left, Ealim had told others that he would 'attend some important business for while' which they swallowed like that. Ealim had took his journal and secretly his holopad, stored in his small bag that came with his study.

They flied to Great Dragon Hall where Uila and Ribut waited, they hugged their son when they saw him " Ealim! My son! Oh ancestors... I was worried about you... " Uila managed to say, Ealim pushed them off " Whatever... no touching. I am not in mood. " Ealim said with irritated tone, she lowered her head as he said it. Ondolemar looked Ealim with angry stare " Hmpf, lucky dragon. I can´t believe that you are still alive. " he stated, Ealim glanced him briefly until he snorted. Coruja looked them until he spoke " I promise that Ealim won´t cause any more troubles or something. " Coruja said as he placed paw on Ealim´s shoulder, electricity dragon had disgusted look on his face as he removed it.

Elf gave them doubtful look " You better keep your promise mr. Eyewing or mr. Tasertail will meet his ancestor. " he warned them, Coruja nodded and looked Ealim " You heard the justiciar. You better not try anything. " he said, Ealim rolled his eye " Sure sure, as long that High Elf doesn´t start fuck with me it´s alright. " he said, giving harsh death stare to Thalmor. Coruja licked his maw as his ears moved downward little bit for moment as he headed to door. Guards looked Ealim, they wanted to arrest him but they knew better.

Later they entered in Coruja´s home, Ealim removed his bag and put it on coffee table. Coruja turned his head back like owl to look him " Anything you want to eat? " he asked, Ealim froze for moment as he thought it " If you got any Electric Leech then can you fry it? You use two bay leaves, some oil for frying itself and salt for taste. " he told him, Coruja nodded " Alright, I am gonna cook myself some rats in sauce of pepper and tomato. " he informed him, Ealim sat down on couch " Of course because it´s rats because you are owl. " he snickered, Coruja´s ears moved back " Nightcloak Malfestio, you aren´t funny. " he said and vanished in kitchen. Ealim rolled his eye, he really didn´t want to come back but he didn´t want to argue with Coruja. But damn... he was already regretting his decision. Electricity dragon rubbed his face tiredly with same tired groan which was half sigh.

Hour and half later Coruja served Ealim with fried Electric Leech as he had cooked rats in pepper-tomato sauce. Ealim seemed to be satisfied as he ate, not suprising as it was something from his home region. Coruja saw him still wear the necklace, he hadn´t thrown it away which was suprising but he knew that there was reason.

After meal Coruja told Ealim take bath, he would roll eye and head to bathroom. There was pool full of water, there was many bath bombs, one was yellow like lightning, it smelled like lemon faintly, Ealim took it and threw it in water, turning water bubbly. He removed his clothing and entered in water, he dived underwater for moment until he came out, hair had turned straight and matted along his beard. He started to wash his hair, old hair fell offin water but there was filtering system that drained it away. All of this was made in Academy. He gave same treatment for his beard, he actually enjoyed of this. He loved luxurious things, he felt that he deserved it. 

Ealim got out of pool and started to take shower, he took bottle of scale wash, vanilla. He emitted it all around his body until he washed it away. His hair and beard dribbled with water as he took cozy towel, comb and hair gel, reading Krist Amber, clearly made by some crystal dragon. Ealim took some gel and added it on his hair and started to comb it. He wouldn´t need gel but he wanted to try this out of curiosity. Ealim looked mirror during it, at least he had some freedom now. He added gel to his beard and combed it. He felt better now when he smelled like lemon and vanilla, gel was amber.

After that Ealim looked shelf for any extra perfume, nothing to him. Not that he needed as he smelled better than dust, sweat, and any other dirt he got when working his projects. He also noticed that it´s has been long time since last bath. He almost chuckled as he headed out, putting towel away.

Coruja sat on couch, scents of Ealim carried in his nostrils " Hmm... lemon, vanilla and amber. Nice. " Coruja stated as Ealim sat down " Shut up. " he hissed, he looked very clean indeed. Coruja smiled, scents were so good, electricity dragon had damn good taste of things.

At night Coruja had retired in bed, Ealim told him that he would stay up, for reason. He had taken his holopad and called to Wesker. Man didn´t look happy at all " Explain yourself mr. Tasertail, why on earth you are back in Dragon island? " he asked, Ealim swallowed hard " I wasn´t given much choice... but I promise, I will try work some stuff in here but it will take long time as I am stuck with these morons. " he explained to him, Wesker seemed understanding " Very well, as long you do your work and keep me updated I let you be. " he told him Ealim nodded as he ended the short call. He got up as it came back _" Bah! Just fly away while you can! You are being pussy! "_ it insulted him, it scared Ealim. It was back! Ealim looked around " Shut up.... " he muttered as he headed up. Voice kept going, Ealim lowered his cheekfrills as he walked up.

When he got in bedroom he saw Coruja soundly, Ealim sighed as he walked toward bed and laid down, pulling blanket over him. He fell asleep few moments later.

At morning Coruja stirred with sleepy mumble until he got enough energy to look shoulder. He smiled weakly as he saw Ealim sleeping´s shape, he looked peaceful and beautiful in sleep. Bird dragon turned over, caressing his beard. It covered entire jawline and chin, it was gorgeous, his scars, his hair.... all of it made Coruja fall love with him, he was so handsome. It had broken him when he had told Ealim leave, shouting.

_Coruja rushed in his study soon after electricity dragon was gone, he collapsed on floor, starting to cry. He didn´t it want end like this._

He noticed that Ealim was waking up, Coruja removed his hold " Morning Ealim. " he said as he heard his mumbles, eyes still closed " Mmhmm...hm..mhm... morning... " he mumbled until he yawned, stirring until he saw bird dragon " Morning sleepyhorn. How did you slept? " he asked, Ealim licked his maw for moment as he sat up " Good. Thank ancestors Dream Weavers made me saw dreams. " he told him, Coruja got excited " Ooh? Who it was? Obasi? Azizi? Mudada? Bakari? Useni? Unika? Revilo? I had Kosoko. " he told him, Ealim frowned to him. He wasn´t ready to be bombed with million questions " Lateef, suprising. I know. " he answered, Coruja grinned " Leader of Dream Weavers? That´s amazing! " he exclaimed, Ealim rolled his eye, he needed something to eat and drink, now.

Coruja served him wyvern eggs and to himself too. He made note of that he was running low of supplies. He informed Ealim that they would have to go do some shopping. Of course Ealim was unwilling, he was heavily againts going outside but of course Coruja wouldn´t take no for the answer and very much dragged hissy scientist out to plaza.

Ealim frowned deeply as they walked " Ealim, don´t give me that look. " Coruja noted, Ealim grit his fangs " I didn´t agree with this. " he snarled, he hopes that he manages at least to sneak away into library. Bird dragon had bag on his back as he walked to stall that had tons of spices and herbs. Forest dragon female Yaji Peppertail smiled to them " Good morning sir, what are you looking for? Herbs? Perhaps chili? Or mace? " she asked, Coruja laughed for her eagerness to help. Ealim started to sneak away, blending in people, luckily Coruja hadn´t noticed him leaving, thank ancestors.

Ealim walked in library, old feline female libarian smiled as he walked to counter " Oh, it´s you, mister Tasertail. Forgive me, sir. I haven´t seen you for ages. " she said with cackle. Ealim rolled his eye which she noticed " Forgive me, just an old lady´s joke. " she said " In truth, I am glad to see you Tasertail. You have always been nice visitor of this fine library. " she said, she did like when Ealim visited the place before he was fired. Ealim huffed and walked ahead, he saw one of scientist between shelves, sand dragon. Ealim walked to him, sand dragon smiled as he saw old friend " Mister Tasertail! It´s me Hamada Turquoisewing. How are you doing? " he asked, Ealim flickered his cheekfrills " Not too good. " he answered, sand dragon folded wings to his back " How I wish you wouldn´t have gone down that unethical path. " he said " I have been working new project of these things called solar panels that humans use to harvest energy and turn it into power for households. " he told him, Ealim raised eyebrow, he had seen that stuff on earth. It was impressive how man had learned to sun´s light into power. Hamada told that other people from Academy would be in library aswell, Ealim got small idea to go and see them. Hoping that they wouldn´t kill him from sight.

He walked upstairs where gold dragon was reading until saw scarred electricty dragon " Aah! Tasertail, what´s this I hear about you working with human, I thought you had higher standards. " he said, Ealim shook his head " No, no. " he said, gold dragon smiled " Never mind, you old nutcase. Better show what you are really, eh? " he joked, Ealim tilted his head " I except Clubtail be more handful than you remember. How are doing with Eyewing? " he asked, Ealim licked his maw " Good I guess... I really didn´t want to come back. " he answered, gold dragon sat down " Nonsense Tasertail, I know that you love him. Denying won´t help you. Try and charm that bird dragon for old Taska Goldscale, eh? " he told him, Ealim rolled his eye again and walked pass him. He wasn´t really in mood or ready to try re-kindle flames with Coruja even if he loved him still.

Fire dragon walked down from starts, almost bumping to him " Tasertail, you living battery, what are you doing in here? " he asked with small hiss, electricity dragon crossed his arms " Living, of course. " he answered with small hiss too. Fire dragon narrowed his eyes " How dare you? Call me mister Firaris Flamelizard! How I pity your intelligence was wasted into those experiments of yours! Still, I suppose it´s not fair to take it out on you since it´s been long time since last time I saw you. You know, I have always had my doubts about you, Tasertail. " he said, walking pass Ealim, electricty dragon gave breath of relief, at least fire dragon wasn´t planning to burn him to crisp.

Poison dragon laid on shelf, looking down to Ealim " Look at you running away from your responsibility, Tasertail. You are so foolish. " he stated, Ealim looked up to him with angry frown " Hey! Shut up! " he snarled, other dragon smiled kindly " I, Venomspitter have not seen anyone so arrogant or sadistic person like you. Do yourself, Tasertail, fix your attitude and view of things. You will see that creating new life isn´t right thing to do. Then you will have my respect. " he told him, Ealim licked his maw " Pff, don´t bother with me. " Ealim said, Venomspitter stared him " There´s hope for you. " he said, taking up the book, starting to read it. Ealim sighed only.

Water dragon female observed Ealim from above, smiling " Ealim, Ealim, Ealim. " she said like she tried to seduce him. Electricity dragon looked up to her " What? Me? " he asked " Don´t be shy. I remember how you have given me a eye. " she purred " You may be bastard and bad guy but I like you, Ealim. " she said making Ealim lower his cheekfrills. Water dragon moved down " Now listen up, your intelligence was blessing for our Academy but if you want your respect your should really start working for it. " she told him, Ealim swallowed hard as he moved pass her slowly, he kept his head down as he took next stairs higher.

Insect dragon, based on rhino beetle saw electricity dragon walk up, he hadn´t seen him ages " Ah, herr Tasertail, you are back on duty, yah? Zis is good. People say to me ' Nashorn, what do think of this device or that machine' but I say to them 'NEIN!' " last word made Ealim flinch, it was so sudden. Insect revealed his wings under the shell " ' Modern technology is question of science, science of intelligence. ' " he stated, electricity dragon groaned, he never liked Nashorn´s rambling. He gave him zap of lightning which gave Nashorn hint to stop, he stepped aside, letting Ealim walk ahead " As long as you behave well you will get your respect back! " Nashorn shouted after him, Ealim took the words in, perhaps he would listen, perhaps not.

Ealim walked to shelf as fear dragon called out for him " Hey, mr. Tasertail, I wanna talk with you! " he shouted, Ealim´s cheekfrills widened as he turned back to look him. Fear dragon walked closer " If you are so bad, why you had to come back? Why council let you? " he asked, his voice was sharp and strong. Ealim shrugged simply, fear dragon narrowed his eyes " I Wehi Fearbringer would have already brought you down your grave. People run when when they hear my roar. You, you spend most of your time messing with some junk metal and dating with Eyewing! " he exclaimed, Ealim backed off with lowering his head. He had forgotten how aggressive Wehi could be at times. Fear dragon shooh his body " Still, I lend you a helping paw if you ask nicely. You will not slip off the line, you won´t start doing those bastard experiments, no matter how much you thirst for those. " he hissed deeply, Ealim nodded hastly, he got chills from this dragon, plenty chills. 

Ealim walked up with book he got and sat down until ice dragon landed front of him " Alright Ealim man, how ya doing? " he asked, Ealim looked up from his book " Enduring all this, I am suprised that no one hasn´t tried to bash my brains out yet. " he answered, ice dragon blinked " Now then, have ya got Coruja´s attention yet? " he asked, Ealim shook his head, knowing what he meant with that question of his. Ice dragon spreaded his wings for moment " What? Ealim, ya cannot get anywhere without fixing your relationship first. I give ya hint, try act less of selfish hornhead and more what you were before boss took your eye out. Ya can trust me, Shelegi Blizzardwind. It´s not enough that ya have your intelligence, no matter what that soft, rambling Nashorn says. " he told him, Ealim was silent for moment until he nodded. Shelegi took off and dived down to floor level, Ealim sighed deeply as he tried to return to his reading. 

Some time later female crystal dragon, mix of amethyst and sapphire " Ealim, there you are. I was wondering where you were. " she said, making Ealim look to her " You were? " he asked with tilt of head, she walked to him and sat down " I know that can be good person Ealim. You need to show it to others now. " she told him, Ealim rolled his eye " I am not good person, I didn´t want to come back. I was forced because of Eyewing! " he snapped and stood up. Other dragon didn´t flinch by his hissy outburst " Maybe but there´s hope for you, I know you can let off your old ways. " she insisted, Ealim shook his head " Like hell there is. " he said and flied down, at this point Coruja should have noticed that he was gone. Libarian waved to him which he ignored coldly, Coruja was outside and didn´t seemed happy " Ealim "Saintis" Tasertail! There you are! I was wondering where hell you went! Don´t you ever dare do this again! " he snarled, Ealim tried to contain his brave look " Well excuse me Coruja "Nocturnal" Eyewing, you yourself forced me to come with you! Even if I had said no! " he snarled back, Coruja moved his ears back " How dare you?! " he snapped, Ealim gave him arrogant look " I am 218, don´t start lecture me. " he said with sneer, Coruja snarled to him " Grr... you are total asshole. I wonder why I tried to find you.... " his feathers ruffled by anger, gathering attention people around them.

Ealim rolled his eye " I didn´t want to come back but you insisted me! You are being selfish, Coruja! " he snapped, this angered bird dragon more " Look who is talking! You brought this upon yourself! You have done some disgusting things! And caused many deaths! " he roared, Ealim gritted his fangs, now he was losing his cool " I DON´T CARE! I TRIED COMPLETE SOMETHING GREAT UNTIL YOU ALL STOPPED ME BECAUSE IT WAS 'WRONG'! YOU WERE BLINDED BY YOUR STUPID MORALS! " he roared back, his tail sparkled with electricity, people backed off, afraid of what could come next. Coruja now grit his fangs " YOU WERE DOING WRONG THING! YOU WERE BLINDED YOUR OWN PRIDE! " he roared, Ealim snorted and started to walk off " Whatever! Don´t try stop me! I am returning to my place. " he hissed, luckily he had his bag which carried his holopad and journal. Coruja narrowed his eyes with deep breathing, this dragon was full of him, it was hard to talk sense to him.

Ealim got back to his old house, in high building, he sighed deeply, it was good to be back in place where he was safe from those imbeciles. He sat down on couch and took his holopad, contacting to Wesker. Man seemed to be happy that Ealim took contact " Ah, hello mr. Tasertail. What is it? Something in your mind? " he asked, Ealim smirked " In matter of fact, yes. We know that I can´t do much for you than make notes but I can use Catbats send packages containing DNA samples others to work with some advice and orders. " he told him, Wesker nodded " Sounds good idea since you are stuck in there. " he agreed, Ealim grinned " Indeed. Everyone win. " he said, ending the call. He took deep breath, trying to fully calm himself.

At next day Coruja walked in Academy, wearing his sleeveless coat and shorter gray pants. Hamada was writing to his notepad until he saw bird dragon " Dr. Eyewing! Does your security camera project go well? " he asked, Coruja flickered his ears " Well, I am in half-way so I think yes. " he answered, sand dragon smiled " You will figure it out, I´m sure. Ancestors, you have always been one smart bird! Working even at night and sharing bottles of Serangga Brandy and Avaral Ale. And the projects, they were fun too! " he squealed happily, winds spreaded of excitment. Coruja snickered for Hamada´s acting. Bird dragon patted his shoulder as he walked pass him. Taska was in second floor, he looked over railing, noticing Coruja " Eyewing! What´s this rumor I hear? Ealim left after you two argue? Is it true? " he asked " I thought he would try re-kindle your flame of love. " he said, Coruja tilted his head in confusion. What was Taska talking about? He finally shook his head " Well, yes, it´s true... I don´t know anything about this re-kindling thing. " he answered " Ah, happens to best of us. I am sure you two will two have agreement one day for sure. " he said, Ealim nodded and started to head upstairs where Firaris greeted him " Morning Coruja. How is that battery doing? " he asked, Ealim halted for moment " He... left after we had shouted to each other. " he answered, Firaris dragged his paw across his face " Of course that arrogant idiot would do such a thing... your choice of mate seems to be terrible. " he said, last word hurt Coruja yes, but not that bad as some would think.

Poisonspitter handed over some papers to fellow workmate as Coruja walked toward them " For someone who looks like nocturnal being you look very energetic during day. " he said, Coruja smiled, it was kinda flattering. Poison dragon flapped his wings few times " Last time I worked entire night it was full 7 hours, carrying tons of devices. Crazy! " he stated, flapping his wings harder once which felt like wind on Coruja´s feathers. Nashorn dropped down from ceiling behind bird dragon " Gut morning Eyewing! It´s nice to see you back in work! " he rejoiced " I told that electricity dragon with those metallic spikes on end of tail with watery gaze that he should behave if he wants his respect. I don´t know he takes my advice. " he told him, Coruja turned his head to look him " Of course he won´t listen. He is full of himself. " Coruja said, Nashorn scratched his snout " Then I think maybe you should speak with him, yah? " he asked, Coruja crossed his arms, looking away " Absolutely no! " he shouted, he wasn´t going to speak with that asshole until he would apologize first. Agua Seaglider, same water dragon femal from library pushed Nashorn aside " Coruja, my friend. You look so pale and callow. What´s up? Haven´t eaten enough mice and rats? " she asked, Coruja couldn´t even answer before she continue " Don´t worry, I am sure you will be getting to eat better food, growing to be stronger and healthy. Just like your relationship. " she finished, Coruja swallowed as he lowered his ears. He managed to make his way out until his back bumped onto Wehi " Eyewing! You bird brain! Where have you been? Last thing I heard was you trying to bring that hornhead Tasertail back." he said, Coruja licked his maw " Yes... though, he left. Again. " he said, ears moving back with irritation. Wehi grumbled something as he walked pass him, Shelegi ran to bird dragon with excited look " Coruja! How are ya doing? I have to say you look bit callow. I´ve told ya stay off the vermin! Are ya getting enough meat, man? " he asked, tail wagging quickly as he sat down " Ya look like ya could do good walrus or two. " he said, he was making himself hungry at this point. Coruja looked his own wings, yes, it seemed to lack few feathers but it was natural for bird dragons. He folded them on his back " I am doing good, thank you. I have just been busy with Ealim. " he explained, Shelegi spreaded his wings " Aah, good to hear! Though, try eat something bigger than mouse. Something like moose should do just fine. " he told him, it sounded good suggestion even if Coruja prefered rats, mice, moles and other vermin.

Jawahra noticed Coruja enter in his study, she flied to him fast " Ealim! My dear friend, I was worried as you haven´t been on work for long time. " she noted him, bird dragon smiled warmly " It´s okay, I have been busy with other things.. being part of my personal life. " he said, Jawahra nodded understanding manner. She understood that it was about Ealim, it was clear thing to her. She left Coruja go to work as she had to start her own project too.

Meanwhile Ealim was writing few notes as he ate pizza which HUNK had send via controlled Kipepeo. There was letter to him too.

_To Ealim "Saintis" Tasertail._

_Hey sir, how are you holding up? I still can´t believe that you had to go back. It´s such a garbage._

_You should be a granded for a medal due enduring that bird brain´s stubborness back in Africa._

_Of course you will be working around of how to be useful for Umbrella._

_I hope you aren´t mad at me of my failures. I haven´t never just been dealing things like this._

_You were pride of research team, when you left I thought they would lose their best member._

_Word has that you will be sending them DNA samples via Catbats?_

_I figured that you wouldn´t be stopped just like that. Just promise to stay vigilant._

_Umbrella wants results, no matter what, take care mr. Tasertail._

_HUNK._

_P.S. I had to slip this letter to pizza box to get it to you. Enjoy the extra large Mega Meat Supreme! It´s on me as token of respect._

Ealim could only smile when he had readed it, it was suprising that soldier cared about him as friend and pizza was indeed living up to its name.

There has been rumors that Academy would try work something related to TV network and such, Ealim didn´t care about that kinda stuff. Why should dragons make what humans do? Didn´t old ways were good? If course it was stupid to ask as he worked in there but he didn´t care what place, only his own experiments until he was fired. He had done it all just to look like normal scientist which of course failed in the end.

Ealim guzzled slice down as he finished writing " Aah, this is what I call perfect moment of day, food, finished job and silence. " he stated as he patted his belly, seeing box was empty now. He tossed it in thrash bin next to wall, he leaned back, moving his arms behind head. At least he was allowed to relax, he was glad the could work things out somehow without anyone having idea of all of this. Being dragged back to island againts his will was annoying yes but at least he gets some benefits out of it so it was something at least.


	15. Trying to live without him

Days passed by slowly, Ealim worked for Umbrella best as he could and Coruja was with his security camera project. Bird dragon has been getting upset and lonely since Ealim left, he wondered how he was doing now when he was allowed to be alone.

Ealim checked his kitchen, he had ran low if not out of food and other supplies, luckily money wasn´t problem. He had plenty of it, stored in large treasure chest in his bedroom. He took big pouch and filled it with coins of copper, silver and gold. He took his bag back and headed out.

Electricity dragon walked to plaza, heading firstly into tailor. As he walked in female mole walked to him, giving him curtsy " Greetings sir, I am Tila Moales, owner of this fine boutique. " she introduced him, Ealim looked down on her, she was so short compared to him. He looked around, clothing was excellent as far he could see, he then looked Tila " I have request for you. " he said, mole got excited " Really? Oh my, do tell! " she almost demaned. Ealim chuckled " I would like to have robe with gold shackles and zircon gems attached to them. I want fabric itself be olive green and gray lining. " he descripted, Tila clapped " Then this way handsome, you have come in right place. " she said, leading Ealim to stand as two other female came to take measures, one female cheetah and one lioness who was from Hari island, precisely from Sunny Villa. He stood on stand, expanding his arms out as they started to take measures. It wasn´t all that bad, it took something like 7 minutes until they done. Ealim paid them in advance 3 gold coins and walked out as he needed do that re-stocking.

Ealim walked to stall were Yaji was, she greeted him kindly " Greetings kind sir, I sell finest spices, herbs and bulbs. I grow them myself, I give them all love and care young plant could ever ask for. From moment they first push a shoot above soil right up they are harvested and used in cooking. " she said, she was devoted to her job. Ealim looked what there was on display " Hmm... I take bunch of onion, chili, dill, bottle of pepper and bottle of red paprika powder. " he listed, Yaji smiled with nod started to gather the items for him, she put onions in pouch and handed it over along other things. Ealim took them, putting them in his bag and handed her one gold coin. Yaji waved goodbye to him, electricity dragon couldn´t care less about her.

Hour later Ealim was done with his things he walked under window of Coruja´s study, bird dragon saw him. He moved his ears back in annoyance, he looked back when Sakhra walked in, his leg was all fine now. Earth dragon greeted him " Good day dr. Eyewing. Is it Tasertail you are thinking at the moment? " he asked, Coruja shook his head hastily " N-No boss. " he answered, Sakhra narrowed his eyes and walked closer " For real? " he asked, Coruja nodded again " For real mr. Clubtail. " he answered, earth dragon was suspecting him to lie but he couldn´t not be sure. 

Ears flickered once " I assure you sir that I am over of that hornhead. " he insisted, Sakhra grumbled for bit until he nodded " Alright, you better hurry with your project dr. Eyewing, you are running late with it. " he told him as leaving. Coruja lowered his ears until he went back to work.

Ealim got back to home, he unpacked everything in kitchen. He wouldn´t need to eat for days but he wanted to be ready for next time he would. He laid on couch, relaxing. He didn´t need to work now and voice too stayed quiet which was all good. He closed his eyes, drifting to sleep, taking nice long nap.

At early evening someone knocked door, making Ealim wake up from his slumber " Hgrm... hr.. wha...? " he managed to slur as he rolled out of couch with weak grunt. More knocking followed, Ealim frowned as he dragged himself to door " Who dares to disturb my peace? " he grumbled as he opened it up, he flinched when he saw it was Coruja " C-Coruja? " he gasped as he backed off, bird dragon stepped in " Yes. We need to talk. " he said, Ealim snarled and pushed him out and closed the door, locking it " Hell no, speak to your own stupid feathers! " he shouted and headed to his bathroom to take bath, Coruja tried to get his attention but failed. Bird dragon snarled " Idiot... " he then left, failed attempt.

Later Ealim came out with wet hair, though he smelled better now. He headed in his bedroom, laying on bed, he did fell asleep luckily.

At next day it was raining in Dragon city, Ealim knew that he wouldn´t need to go anywhere today for sure. Coruja too was in home as it was weekend, he tried to live on in his own, without electricity dragon. He felt quite lonely without his company but that dragon wasn´t willing to speak things out. He wondered if Ealim did want him to feel same pain he felt in Stramba island. It could be but it could be also part of his bitterness. Bird dragon ate large rat, trying to forget about it. It didn´t help that much sadly.

Singing from street carried to Coruja´s ears, he looked out, it was Storyteller, it´s been while since he has seen him. Alot people had gathered around.

_Our glorious city was build by the great ancestors, who saw it fit bestow!_

_The gift of home, peaceful and harmonious upon us sons and daughters!_

_And made Dragon city, the magnificent and old! Over thousand years ago, Dragon city, Dragon city, Dragon city!_

_But all of this was granted for only millenium, I know my legacy is to fulfill to my promise to all my sons and daughters who have trusted me, the ancestors will approve of us still._

_Preseve Dragon city, the magnificent and old and I believe they will. Dragon city, Dragon city, Dragon city, Dragon city, Dragon city, Dragon city!_

_The towers so high and river so deep are its disguise. Its secrets are safe from foreign hands and eyes forever._

_Preseve Dragon city, the magnificent and old and I believe they will. Dragon city, Dragon, Dragon city, Dragon city, Dragon city, Dragon city!_

Song ended, Coruja smiled, no rain stopped dragon from doing what they loved most. He looked people, children climbed on Storyteller, giggling loudly. It reminded him of his own hatchlinghood as he listened Storyteller too all the time when he visited Vorona Mountain. He sighed and walked back to couch, remembering his past made him feel more miserable, this was what electricity wanted, he had wanted him feel lonely and weak just like. Experience what if feels to live without the other. He tried to live alone but he had got used to living with him and now it tormenting.


	16. Notes

HUNK, soldier who respected Tasertail never had been that much interested of science. But tonight it was different, he had got notes from Ealim. He wondered what he was up to this time besides sending DNA samples to them. He took first one and started to read.

_November 1th._

_First time I visited in catacombs, it seems to be fine place to settle my next lab and study. I could use it as place to test my creations in future perhaps too. I found new way to strengthen my creations, my solution is found from Ancestor Flowers. Virus could enchant them, make them more powerful than before. I will teach you all how research virus as weapon. My beloved Dread Beetle had so many flaws, even if he had shell hard as black diamond._

_Think about what it could do when infected with the virus. All the destruction, without anyone being capable to stop it. But, I am just getting ahead myself. I am eager to test it, I just need to get some Ancestor Flowers to extract virus and add it to next embryo of Dread Beetle._

_Catacombs are perfect to keep all of these things hidden from everyone who would try and stop me. In fact, no one doesn´t know that I am dangerous as ever. When I was teenager I readed book that has many hypothesis of gene mixing and such. And that´s what I am doing, testing them out. And perhaps create something great one day. I have had idea too use virus in these experiments, creating even greater beings than before._

_I have to just make sure that no ones doesn´t get to know about it. Otherwise... their fate will be terrible, say to least._

Soldier swallowed heavily as he finished reading it. Was he going to use intruders as test subjects? Most likely. He took next note.

_November 10th._

_I have started to do my Progenitor experiments on embryo of Skurvygrowth. It looks terrible, weak. But I am not to judge it before it has fully grew._

_November 27th._

_Today, I let Skurvygrowth out and what you know? It was dead from moment I let it out. No pulse, no heartbeat. Virus was gone too. Hmph, I hope my other test subjects live through, this isn´t not exactly easy job to complete. It takes time, plenty of it. Fools of Academy have no idea what it takes to be great scientist like me. Incapable understand how to manipulate genes of other, stupid animals and monsters. Ending up to create monsters, new life._

_Hmm... I could try use method that Umbrella uses to create Hunters. I could use Thalmor females, add DNA of Lava Lizards. Imagine what kinda beings it could create._

HUNK hardly could imagine him using High Elf females in his experiments, never he has used people in them. Nevertheless, he was going to do it in any case.

_November 30th._

_Winter´s damn cold! Luckily depths are warm and homely. My other creatures, Electric Spider as example has dealt virus well, looking terrifying than ever before. I even managed to snatch one Thalmor female. I made her fertile and added Lava Lizard DNA in her. I hope she survives long enough to create something amazing. She is held in small chamber, I toss food and water to her and nothing else, she isn´t nothing else than test subject._

_There´s Enchanted Forest and Twilight Falls outside the catacombs, filled with various plants, insects, fish, animals, birds and Grublins. And virus can infect all of them, hmm... I could use Grublins too, there´s two types of them. Flies and Heroes. Latter are absolutely irritating but needed to see what happens when one is infected with virus. Shouldn´t take long until I catch few of those buggers and bring them in depths of the catacombs. Others are working some new project in Academy, something about computers or so I have heard. No matter._

Soldier put note down, it seemed that he was doing well. Umbrella too was doing great with Ealim´s DNA samples, researchers have created what he was demanded. 

_December 5th._

_Female had shown signs of sickness, I won´t allow her die just like that! I gave her required treatment and left her after that. Grublins infected with virus have survived and have mutated into monsters, Flies look even more gruesome than before and same goes with Heroes. There´s been more Thalmor nearby, it´s not worth to kidnap the females now. For many reasons, one being that there´s more males than females. Males could spot me and report my signing to council. Too risky._

_I tested Hero and Ape Brute, mix of ape from swamp and Rubble Brute from Tall Plains. They fought fiercely, killing each other in the end. Tsk, what a waste. I took DNA samples from them, as in means to re-create them._

HUNK put last note down. What he had just readed was startling if anything. Keeping Altmer alive in sake of research and results. He was cold as ice. Soldier looked up from where he sat, researchers were clearly busy. Not paying attention to him or what he was reading about. Some would think notes would be for some head researcher or for Wesker but no. They were for HUNK, soldier had been confused first but he understood then why, because he hated others. He hated Wesker. But not Grim Reaper, even if he fucked up in past. He could only smile under his gas mask that hid his face. Ealim only respected Grim Reaper, not some researcher, Wesker or Umbrella. Not anymore at least that much. But enough to send them samples to work with. Nothing else didn´t matter.


	17. You released nightmare

Time passed by slowly, people of Dragon island very much forgot Ealim and his absence. Yet, some were still wondering where he was as he hadn´t been seen in city a long time. Few more Thalmor females have been abducted by him, forced to be his guinea pigs. Many who reported disappearances noticed that location was always the same, they occurred in Twilight Falls, group was send to investigate but they didn´t found get anything until some forest dragon told them about catacombs, which could be entered via from Falls themselves. Elves knew it was impossible to enter themselves so they asked Dragon Guards to help them in and they would agree.

Entering in catacombs wasn´t difficult, dragons pushed large doors open with ease but what remained inside in depths was going to be different story itself. 

Tunnels were eerie and dimly lit by torches. Guards were left behind to guard entry way. It was order by Dragon council so no more dragons would die. Elves used their Candlelight spell to light the areas better. Wind howled soundly, some were uneasy clearly. Leading figure was older looking High Elf who seemed to be cool as ice, he didn´t show signs of fear or hesitation.

They entered in chamber, full of research tools and items. They were in right track. Old Elf huffed and walked to desk, picking up the file, reading.

_A new combat B.O.W. has born, Lava Elf, it has almost Altmer´s look but still retains some Lava Lizard parts like scales and wings along its massive one horn and sharp fangs. Unfortunately, female died when hatchling bursted out of her stomach like G-adult´s larvae or something. Oh well, she wasn´t nothing much than guinea pig, I have other females to replace her luckily._

When Elf had finished reading the file one soldier called him " Sir, you might wanna take look at this! " soldier shouted, old Elf got curious and followed him, leading him to smaller chamber where he was met with carnage, all lost female Thalmor were there, dead! Stomaches bursted open violently with each one. Leader was shocked by the sight. These females have died because of those terrible experiments.

Soon there was terrible screaming, coming from other side of bigger chamber, leader of group and soldier hurried back but it was too late as they witness this Lava Elf eating one of the archers. It turned back with snarl, it had pointy and scaly ears, it felt so unnatural. They were more shocked when they saw it summon flames in its hands " It can use magic? " soldier gasped, within moment creature extend its arm forward to shoot out flames, leader used Ward to deflect them " Someone shoot that thing! " he ordered, other archer aimed the creature, firing arrow on its head, killing it in spot. Leader stared the creature and then dead archer whose head had fell off thanks the creature biting it off " So this was the Lava Elf... " he muttered and looked ahead, leading deeper in catacombs.

In ahead there were many other dangers waiting them, younger Lava Elves were easy to handle but they hadn´t counted on Hunters, Lickers, Cerberus and Web Spinners fill the dark tunnels. Some put up the fight and some not so much. Hunters and Lickers did cause alot troubles and were actually dangerous, managing to kill few members, one soldier and three archers. 

They made their way to much larger chamber, it was in ruins. It had been used to test new creatures that Ealim created. They walked to small holopad that turned on itself, revealing Ealim who seemed to hold something in his hand, small file containing purple liquid " When some idiotic Thalmor comes in here, I am gonna give them hell. " he said, opening the file and injected it on his shoulder as he sat down, throwing the empty container away. He sighed " Aah Umbrella, you were such an fool when granding me access your tools which gave me more ideas and resources. But for you Clubtail, you never shall rest. I will get what I want. I shall become greatest scientist that there ever lived! " he shouted, ending the transmission. Leader looked to the door, walking toward it and pushed it open. 

Ealim was there, sitting on chair, holding full file of same purple liquid. They took few steps forward, Ealim opened his working eye as he lifted the file up " Clubtail, behold the terror that you have unleashed! " he snarled and removed cork with his fangs, drinking liquid down. In minutes electricity dragon fell on his hands and knees with pained groan, he had drank G-virus which was from Ancestor Flower, he was gaining strenght, a blessing! 

Old Elf stared how Ealim rose up with bony armoring and sharper claws " Clubtail! " Ealim roared deeply " Tasertail stop! Clubtail isn´t here! " old Elf shouted, he flinched when Coruja appeared next to him " It´s no use. He´s gone over the edge! " bird dragon told him. Old elf looked him " What are you doing in here?! " he asked, Coruja lowered his ears slightly " I... I have to apologize my behavior to Ealim. " he explained and looked him " Well, now it´s not the time for it! You need to leave! " leader told him, Coruja turned invisible but not to leave, he had to see what would happen. 

Ealim roared and leaped toward them, archer fired arrow on the bony shoulder which didn´t seem to affect him. Electricity dragon snarled and dashed toward him to impale him from chest and tossed him on wall, painting on red. Rest of group started to attack him, firing Ice Spikes, Fireballs arrows on him and yet he wasn´t slowed down. Ealim killed him shiftly, one by one. Each shout of agony was tormenting Coruja.

Dragon Guards entered in room, attacking Ealim, trying to bit his un-armored parts but they got struck down as easily as mer. Old Thalmor held his ground, using his sword to slash his exposed hand, makin Ealim roar of pain until he slapped elf, hitting the wall hard.

Electricity dragon snarled as approaching him, Coruja appeared front of him " Ealim! That´s enough! " he shouted, Ealim stopped from moving " Coruja... " he hissed deeply " Run! No... no. I don´t want to hurt you. Please. Go! " he roared, pushing him aside to bite on leader who shoved sword through his mouth " EALIM! " Coruja gasped as electricity dragon fell on his side, pulling the sword away and hurling it away. Bird dragon got on his side " Ealim... I am so sorry.... " he muttered as old Elf got up " I hadn´t no choice... he is cause why our females have vanished. He used them to create more monsters. " he told him, Coruja lowered his ears in shame, if he hadn´t argued with Ealim back in Dragon city this wouldn´t have never happened.

Wound of Ealim healed in few moments, Coruja nuzzled him gently until he was pushed down. Electricity dragon roared and flied off by the hole on ceiling, leading to surface. Coruja almost teared up but kept it down. He helped Thalmor out of catacombs, it was last he could do at least.

At night Coruja sat highest tower of city, looking the starry sky " Ancestors.. help me, I am lost... " he muttered, it was his prayer to the ancestors. Hoping that they would give him some help but he would only hope.

Meanwhile in north part of Stramba island, Ealim entered in small cavern, blessing´s effect has worn out, returning to his normal self. He leaned on wall, holding weakly one of his many holopads, breathing heavily, he was tired at this point. His mouth hurt like hell still, being stabbed in mouth was painful as it one could imagine Holopad vibrated, meaning incoming call. He sighed and pressed it to answer, it was Wesker " Evening Ealim. What´s your status? " he asked, noticing Ealim´s expression full of anger " I got stabbed in mouth by Thalmor, all of mine and Umbrella´s B.O.W.s were eliminated by them. " he told him, licking his maw " Get back in here then. " Wesker told him, Ealim frowned deeply " I could do that but first we need to talk about our deal. " he said, it was confusing man " What are you talking about? " he asked, Ealim opened his maw, showing signs of stabbing " Your company is getting me killed in this rate. All what Umbrella wants is money, they don´t care about me. If you want to keep me, you need to pay me triple amount. " he told him, Wesker wasn´t taking it " You must be out of your mind. We aren´t not negotiating with you! Get your tail back in here! " he said angrily, Ealim snorted " Do it yourself, consider my deal with Umbrella... terminated! " he snarled deeply, Wesker couldn´t believe him " Then Umbrella will take you down! " he shouted, Ealim snorted again and crusted the holopad " I love to see them try. " he muttered and threw it away. He was free from Umbrella for now and he was happy about it. He was free dragon just like in past. But, now people wouldnt´t accept him back, he belonged to Stramba island, always had, always will.


	18. Bittersweet reunion

Days passed by, no words were about Ealim. It worried Coruja, he wasn´t angry to him, he was angry to HIMSELF. He wanted to see him him again, speak to him. Fix everything that was done. He looked out of window, he knew by instinct where hurt dragon would have gone. Back to Stramba island, there was no doubt about it.

Coruja flied over sea to Stramba island, heading other end of island, it felt that he was in right track. Like something in him told him that he as going in right way.

Bird dragon landed on entrance of cave what he first saw was terrible sign of massacre. Dead Umbrella soldiers were littered around on ground, some electrified to death or mauled. Coruja swallowed heavily and walked pass them, blood was staining walls and floors. He started to hear heavy and pained sounds, his ears flickered by sounds, they were familiar, too familiar. Coruja started to get closer the sound, around next corner he met two too familiar persons, Ealim, badly injured and HUNK who was tending his wounds. Coruja couldn´t believe what he was seeing " Y-You?! " he gasped, getting soldier´s attention " Mister Eyewing? What are you doing in here? " he asked for return, not even picking up his weapon. 

Coruja walked closer " I wanted to see Ealim... " he answered, looking hurt dragon " What happened in here? " he asked. Hunk looked Ealim and then bird dragon " Umbrella got angry when he turned his back on them. We were sent to kill him but... I wasn´t going to obey them just like that. When they were about finish off.. I terminated them. " he explained, Coruja nodded, looked Ealim. His eyes weren´t open but he was clearly in pain. HUNK cleaned the remaining wounds and patched them up " He can´t stay in here. Umbrella is on his tail. " Coruja stated, soldier nodded " True, that´s why I send friend to seek shelter for him. " he said, Coruja looked him " What? Is there someone else who turned on Umbrella? " he asked, soldier tried to get Ealim up " Yes. His name is Carlos, he is from U.B.C.S. He was ordered to take out all creations of Ealim that is held in this island. He didn´t like the idea of doing so as he sees mister Tasertail worth of keep alive. " he explained, Coruja nodded and helped HUNK to get Ealim up " Alright.. I suppose we go and see him. " bird dragon said as heading out with Ealim. HUNK followed behind, this place was no more safe.

They met up with Carlos Oliveira who led them tunnel into beautiful cavern where they would be safe. Mercenary was quite warm-hearted and friendly toward them which suprised Coruja. Bird dragon laid Ealim down, laying next to him. Electricity dragon looked up to HUNK " HUNK... go mine old place in island... destroy all mine research. " he told him, soldier flinched " What? You want me to terminate all your valuable research that you spend years working on? " he asked, Coruja was suprised too of this order. Ealim nodded " Yes, I am done with those bastards... I am done with my own job. " he hissed, Grim Reaper stayed silent until he nodded and head on his way. Carlos looked dragons " So.. this living battery is old mate of yours? " he asked, Coruja frowned " He has name... Ealim Tasertail. " he hissed, mercenary didn´t seem to take it personally " Alright, that´s okay. What about you? Do you have any fancy name? " he asked " Coruja Eyewing. " he responded simply. Carlos looked his wings, he could tell clearly where his lastname was from.

Coruja rested with Ealim, they couldn´t stay in here forever. Some of his research was in hands of Umbrella still, they had to get those back and then terminate those. It wasn´t going to be easy, even if they would get Carlos´s and HUNK´s help in that. Bird dragon was appreciating Ealim and his courage actually wanting to destroy his own research, it was good sign that he was finally starting to wake up from his delusion that he was allowed to create new life just like that. Coruja smiled of happiness, this reunion was kinda bittersweet but it was reunion nevertheless.


End file.
